Reunion
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: The Generation of Miracles get back together as a team and they have to compete in the inter-high against their own teams with all the drama that comes along with dating team mates. AkaKuro, AoKise, M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko stood behind everyone in Seirin's gym hall. He was bouncing the orange ball between his legs and spinning it around his body effortlessy. Like all Generation of miracles, their control of the ball was fantastic. Even Kuroko who wasn't an offical member but they still included him. They never ever thought of him as an extra. He was a starter and was very helpful. Though they did make him despising the sport he loved.

He looked up to see the rest of the team doing the same practice. They had to keep their eyes glued to the ball 98% of the ball for complete control while Kuroko didn't need to look. He knew where the ball was every second. He didn't go through Akashi's training menu for nothing. He did pick up a few skills which did stick. He wasn't as useless as they all thought he was.

Not that anyone truly believed him to be useless, but without his mis-direction he was useless. The bluenette watched as Kagami was managing to keep the ball under control. So for a test, he walked over to him and pushed the ball out of his hands. Kagami stumbled with the ball as something obstructed his concentration with the ball.

"Kuroko-san," Mr Takeda then advisor walked over to him slowly. Kuroko headed over to the old male who smiled at him, "The head would like a word with you now. It seemed urgent," Kuroko threw his ball into the large basket that sat in the middle of the room surrounded teenaged boys failing to keep the ball under proper control.

He headed down the small corridor that would lead him the head teachers room and stepped inside to see the woman sitting behind her large brown oak desk sipping a cup of coffee. Kuroko made his way over and sat down. He was never sent to the head office and he could only wonder what he had done to be sent here. He didn't do anything wrong. He was sure on that, "Don't worry my little cherub. You haven't done anything wrong," she assured him with a smile.

The teen felt more at ease knowing that he wasn't going to be shouted at or expelled, not like he had done anything in the first place, "My dear. How's basketball coming along?" She asked as she rested her head on her hands with propped elbows.

"Fine," Kuroko wasn't one for long and deep chit chat.

"Good to hear. By any chance do you talk with your ex-captain of Tekio middle school?" She asked. Kuroko shook his head. They did indeed text every day but it was none of her business and he was unaware or why he was coming into this right now. "Ah, well you see. Akashi-san is getting the generations back together and was wondering if you were interested. If you'd like you can phone him. He has all the details," It was more of a demand than a request to talk to his former captain. The old lady stood up and allowed Kuroko on her seat as she handed him the phone, "Hello Akashi-kun?" Kuroko began as heard the phones connect.

"Ah Tetsuya. I am sure you're head teacher has given some introduction of what I am wanting?"

"Yes, to get the team together," Kuroko sighed. He wasn't that interested in the ordeal at all. They made him hate basketball, why would he turn back to them? He didn't even like the way they played. It was greedy and the game revolved around them alone, not as a team, "I have no intentions in joining," Kuroko spoke with some anger in his voice.

"It won't be like last time. I'll promise to you. I want us to become the best in japan. Please reconsider," Kuroko sighed. He wasn't all for defying Akashi. He was someone that you should never get on their bad side. A grave stone only lay ahead to those who opposed him.

"I'll think about it. Good bye," Kuroko hung up on his friend. Though Akashi was very intimidating. Kuroko did consider him a friend. He considered them all friends, apart from Midorima who he didn't care much for.

The male, as he headed out of the office heard the bell ring for the end of the school day. He headed into the locker room and got changed into his uniform then headed out. He was supposed to be going to Riko's house as he had to help Kagami study, but he had something else planned and made his way to Tokyo's best library. He made his way in and headed up the stairs where he saw Aomine at a table for six on his own.

The tanned male stood up to greet his little friend and allowed him to take the seat opposite him. Kuroko took out his own books and began to read his maths text book. He wasn't as bad as Kagami. He was regular, getting passes but he needed a boost and everytime around this time of year, they made arrangements to meet up and study together.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi!" A voice yelled from behind excitedly. The two turned round to see Kise and Midorima making their way over to table. Kise sat beside Kuroko and Midorima sat opposite, beside Aomine.

The newbies took out their textbooks and happily revised for the up coming midterms. Kuroko patted Kise's shoulder and showed him the question he was doing. Believe it or nor, Kise was very good at maths and was considered a genius, but only at maths.

"It's easy," Kise smiled as he leaned over to the sum that Kuroko was working out and showed him how to get the answer. He looked up after to see Aomine staring at the two before blushing and looking down to the english that he was struggling with.

It was getting later into the night and the group were still viciously studying as the exam was in a few days. They were trying their best to be the best. They always wanted to do better than the other, healthy competition. Kuroko heard footsteps come up behind up and moved the chair that was beside him.

The four looked up to see Akashi taking a seat to join the four and brought out his own books and began to study silently. All were stunned by his appearance. He should be Kyoto. It was late at night. What on earth was he doing in Tokyo. He had school the next day and he was taking it very easy.

"Akashi-kun. Why are you here?" Kuroko asked simply his head focusing on the american history text book he was studying. He knew everyone else was thinking it but never had the balls to say what they wanted to their former captain.

"Am I un-wanted?" He asked the group pretending to feel hurt by Kuroko's question. Everyone shook their head while Kuroko nodded his head. Akashi smirked evily.

"Well Tetsuya, I'm staying so you can leave if you feel uncomfortable," Kuroko looked down to his book once again, "I know you study as a four and I got a 98% on of my exams so I came here to learn," Kuroko nodded his head and quietly went back to reading the book.

It was four o'clock in the morning when everyone decided to turn in. They were all extremely exhausted and needed to sleep as school was in a few hours and decided to head back. The five stood outside the library freezing.

"I'll be on my way. See you later," Kise smiled before taking off. Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima wished him a farewell then turned round.

"I'll walk with you to the station," Aomine muttered as he followed the blonde away from the group. Kuroko felt a hand slip into his. He looked down to see Akashi holding his hand. He knew it wasn't going to be Midorima. He wasn't in to physical contact as far as Kuroko was concerned.

At a junk road Midorima went his own way leaving Kuroko and Akashi on their own, "I'm staying at yours,thank you," Kuroko wasn't too bothered either way. He liked spending time with Akashi. Akashi stopped and Kuroko came to a halt. Akashi pressed his lips against Kuroko's.

Kuroko gasped but kissed him back forcefully. The bluenette could only moan gently at how good this felt and how perfect they were together. He felt a hand go onto the small of his back and pulled his body in closer till the gap between them disappeared. Kuroko wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

A tongue prodded Kuroko's bottom lip and he happily gave in and accepted the moist and warm muscle to look round his mouth. Soon he was pushing back the tongue with his own and a beautiful dance of the tongue took place as they twisted with each other and pressed against one another. Kuroko pulled back feeling breathless from such a wonderful kiss and rested his head against Akashi's shoulder.

"I want to get back together," Akashi whispered while stroking the males head softly.

"The team or us?" Kuroko muttered as he moved his eyes to look at Akashi.

"Both," a simple and straightforward reply.

"I don't know. When I was in Teiko the game was hell. You made me hate the sport and you changed so much," Akashi nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I never saw it what I was doing to you. But I love you Kuroko. I still do. I want the miracles to become the best and working together we will be the best. Don't make me beg," Kuroko smiled softly and nodded his head.

"I think I'm still in a state of bliss from that kiss but okay. I'll agree to both," Akashi laughed happily hugging the male tighter in his arms. He felt the arms wrap back around him and he could only smile happily as the thing he had lost was finally coming back to him.

Kuroko let go of Akashi and took his hand once again and led him back home. Kuroko passed Nigou who was sleeping on his mat happily. Kuroko sighed and took the dogs uniform off of him and led Akashi into his bedroom where they kissed again like before.

Kuroko was stripped from his clothes leaving him in his boxers and watched as Akashi undressed himself leaving him in the same position. He climbed on top again and kissed him passionately, "Let's stop. We just got together. Let's take it slow. There is plenty time to be doing this and better timing to do this," Akashi sighed but nodded his head and climbed off Kuroko and lay beside him.

"G'night," Kuroko muttered as he fell asleep while being spooned by Akashi.

* * *

**I started writing this series a while back and I just kept writing and writing, so basically the first 5 chapters were done. But then I lost all my work when I was forced to restore my Ipad so I'm stating again.**

**So please a review. Criticism is always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko woke up feeling very hot and warm in his southern region. He felt his length hot and felt an up and down motion against the tip. He looked down to see Akashi giving him a lovely blow job. He leaned his head back and ran his hands into Akashi's hair, "Good morning," Kuroko moaned out.

Akashi smiled and crawled up, put his hands on either side of his face and gave him a deep kiss, "Morning," He kissed his lips once again and crawled back down and took his length again. Kuroko moaned again and thrusted his hips towards his mouth.

"I think I'm about to come," Kuroko moaned louder but had to bite his lip as his parents where in the next room. Akashi licked the underneath and took his balls into his mouth. Kuroko arched his back as he came on his chest and face. Akashi crawled back up and licked the cum of his chest, while taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around his shoulders and tilted his head back. He had never ever received a blow job nor did they ever get this far when they dated in middle school. They kissed a few times and on the neck but nothing any further. Kuroko was in a bliss and wasn't going to tell him to stop.

"Mmm," Kuroko whispered into his lovers ear. Akashi moaned and captured his lips lovingly. Kuroko felt Akashi prodding his entrance with his own dick. He looked down to see that he was naked as well with his tip just touching his entrance.

Kuroko lifted his legs and wrapped them around Akashi legs and around his ass and pushed him in. Akashi fell into Kuroko's entrance and was deep within him. Kuroko gasped out loudly at the intrusion, "Move Seijuro," Kuroko begged with tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure? Really?" Kuroko nodded and Akashi smiled and bent down to capture his lips as he began to thrust into him. He moaned loudly as it felt so good against his dick that was throbbing.

"Mmm. Faster," Kuroko moaned loudly thrusting his hips up to meet Akashi's thrusts. The two were lip locked with saliva running down his mouth and down his neck. They were both breathless in the lust and had forgotten where they were and what time it was.

Kuroko's father walked into the room and saw his son being done by someone, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed. Akashi pulled out and looked to Kuroko's father embarrassed. "MIO! GET IN HERE!" Kuroko's mother came running in and gasped when she saw her son naked with a man beside him.

"Seijuro Akashi? Is that you?" The red head nodded his head and cuddled into Kuroko who was bright red in the face. "Wait till I tell your father," Kuroko and Akashi shook their head and Akashi went onto his knees and shook his head though he was on full display.

"Don't tell my father. He's as homophobic as Kuroko-san. Please. I am the one that needs to tell him," Mio sat on the bed looking away from her son and his boyfriend.

"I assume that you are dating," Kuroko nodded his head slowly.

"We are," he said in a raspy voice.

"Was this your first time to have sex. You're only 16," Kuroko nodded again.

"Yes, thanks for ruining it for me," Akashi stood up and put on his boxers and his jeans though they weren't buckled. He kissed Kuroko on the lips.

"Mwaw. I'll see you soon. Text you later," He scooped up all his stuff before running out grabbing his shoes on the way out. He didn't want to be in there as it was beyond awkward and would apologise to Kuroko later.

Akashi saw one of Kuroko's basketball friends and rushed over to him, "Hiroshi Fudaka right?" The male nodded startled by him. "Can you hold this?" He handed over his stuff and buckled his jeans up with a sigh.

"Is this a walk of shame?" Fudaka asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you can call it that. Tetsuya's parents caught us in the act," he bit his lip as he just told Kuroko's friend what they had done. He watched as the friend went bright red in the face. "Uhh...hahaha. Sorry. Keep that to yourself," Fudaka nodded and watched as Akashi took his under top from him and put it on.

"So you and Kuroko-kun then. His parents caught you? Was it terrifying?"

"If I was female I would have been better off. Tetsuya's father is homophobic so it wasn't fun. It was our first time and we got caught before we could finish. I was fucking shaking," Fudaka laughed and allowed Akashi to take his shirt and began to button it up.

"Why are you down here anyway?" Akashi frowned.

"Around mid-terms, Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintarou and Ryota meet up to study together. I was joining them. Did you not know about this?" Fudaka shook his head.

"Do you know anything about him?" Fudaka shook his head again making Akashi roll his eyes. Akashi took his sweater-vest and put it into his bag.

"Can I ask for a huge favour?" Fudaka nodded then heard Furihara and Kawahara walk behind.

"Say nothing to them about me and can I borrow 1000 yen. I'll pay you back and give you double," Fudaka nodded then handed him over a 1000 yen bill then watched as he walked away nodding his head.

"Dude what were you doing with him?" Kawahara asked as the three walked to meet Kagami and Kuroko. They saw Kagami waiting outside Kuroko's house with a frown.

"The ass is still in bed when I got here. How lazy is he?" He huffed. Fudaka laughed then watched as he came out limping.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I think I slept funny," Fudaka smiled knowing the real reason for his tardiness.

"Kuroko-kun. Fudaka was talking with Akashi-san. Did you know he was in the area?" Kuroko shook his head.

"What did he tell you?" He asked keeping his composure.

"He asked if I could hold his things while he did something," With that Kuroko was almost certain that Fudaka knows what had went down. "I was quite surprised. He's quite nice. I don't fancy becoming his BFF but other than that he's quite nice," Kuroko nodded his head.

"Before Murasakibara-kun awakened his emperor eye, we used to call him our mother as he was always worrying about us, telling us how to eat, massaging us when we got sore or walking us home at night to ensure that we got home safe,"

"Where did he live?" Kuroko bit his lip.

"He lived next to where coach lives. The big mansion at the back was h-," Kuroko stopped as his father stepped out. He nodded to Kuroko's friends but glared at his son.

"Don't talk to me. You're not my son. Not anymore," Kagami stared at his small friend who wasn't phased by his fathers harsh words though Kuroko wanted to cry hard. His parents were debating wether to kick him out or not. His mother was against it as she liked Akashi, she just thought that it was bad timing and very irresponsible.

He wasn't grounded but his mother was very unhappy with her son. His gran cuddled him and made sure he was alright. Kuroko heard a knock at the window and saw his gran at the window, "Shinji! I told you to be nice to that child. Poor dear. Have fun at school Tetsuya," Kuroko waved up to his poor gran and headed to school in silence.

Kuroko felt a hand go onto his back and saw Fudaka smiling at him, "He's blathered hasn't he?"

"He has. Are you alright?"

"No," Kuroko whispered and walked on. He wasn't angry at Fudaka, he was happy that he was caring about him. He was upset that he had gotten carried away and his parents had got so angry at him. His dad had disowned him and wants nothing to do with him.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked making Kuroko look up to see Aomine. The tanned male ignored Kagami and went straight to Kuroko and pulled him in for a hug. Kuroko held him tighter and cried heavily into his chest.

Everyone was so shocked to see Kuroko cry. He was fine. He was fine earlier, "You're mothers bitching to mine. That's how I know then ma mum told me," Kuroko nodded but continued to cry heavily.

"It's alright Tetsu. It's alright. Shh," Aomine whispered patting his head softly. Kuroko felt a hand on his shoulder and saw from the side that it was Akashi. Kuroko turned into him and felt both arms wrap around his shoulder.

Fudaka could only smile, he doubted Akashi was a good lover but seeing the two embrace set him in a good mood, "It's alright. Tetsuya. Mummy has arrived," Akashi laughed and took a sip of his coffee that he had in his hand.

"Could Seirin walk ahead. I need to talk to these two?" Akashi asked nicely while he held Kuroko close to his body running circles in his back.

"Kuroko. Will you be okay?" Kagami asked walking over and patting his shaking shoulder. Kuroko turned to his friend with tears running down his face, his pale white skin, blotchy with red tear stains. The bluenette nodded his head slowly and turned into Akashi again.

"I'll see you in homeroom," he whispered out. Akashi looked to Fudaka who was only staring at the two in sadness. He walked over and patted Kuroko's shoulder before walking away with Furihara, Kawahara and Kagami.

"Since we - as in the miracles - are getting back together we will be heading to my home. We will be arriving for dinner time. Atsushi has already left. You guys will be leave at 3 but you have to go through customs so you have to be at the airport at one o'clock but you'll need to pack for about a month so you'll need a few hours to do that. So leave school at eleven. Tetsuya, I'm going to speak with your mother and your gran, seeing as this little fiasco has arisen. Just so you know. Tetsuya. I'm so sorry. We should have stopped. I shouldn't have started and I'm sorry. I love you so much and I want to spoil you rotten. I am sorry for running out. We need to talk properly," he explained while holding Kuroko in his chest.

"You'll need to talk to your head teachers and tell them that you'll be gone and we'll be coming to your school eventually and that you'll be leaving at 11. I have already told Ryoya and Shintarou so don't worry. I'll be waiting for you on the plane," Akashi smiled then kissed Kuroko's forehead softly then walked to his house.

Kuroko sighed and then stepped back and saw Koganei and Mitobe walking round the corner. Koganei rushed over and held him in his arms and looked to the other males, "I highly doubt you made him cry. Am I correct?" Koganei asked patting his Kouhei's head. They nodded.

"Take special care of him. He's fragile right now," Aomine smiled before patting his head and walking ahead to his own school.

"Tetsu. We need to talk. It's kinda important," Kuroko nodded his head then followed Koganei and Mitobe to school.

"So they bullying you?"

"No. They were comforting me," Kuroko whispered. Koganei shook his head.

"Those two are terrifying. Can they comfort others?"

"You don't know them. Daiki is my closest friend. Seijuro in second," The two nodded their heads and dragged him into school. Kuroko saw Kagami waiting for him at his locker. He walked over and smiled softly.

He handed him a wet tissue and he washed his face, "Kuroko-san," the head came out and walked over. He followed her into his office and he took a seat.

"You're mother phoned me. She told me about this morning," Kuroko blushed nodding his head. "Dear. I won't lecture you. It's your business. But you're gran spoke to me. She said that you were deeply hurt. Can we talk about it. You're erm...lover Akashi-san phoned as well. He told me that you'll be away for a month maybe," Kuroko had tears swell up in his eyes.

"Listen your gran said how homophobic your father is and how he has disowned you. We can have someone have a word with him. A therapist. If you want it. Your basketball career is about to take off so we don't want you to be troubled,"

"Well this morning was an accident on my part and I hate how my parents walked in, how my dad now hates me for loving him and how...and how...how...I never got a chance to finish up," Kuroko looked down and the teacher smiled to him before walking over and putting a hand on her knee.

A phone call came in and the teacher answered it and looked to Kuroko with a frown as his mother was screaming down the line, "Kuroko-san. It is not my business in your family affairs. Your child is off age to be having sex with who ever he pleases. He has found someone he loves so the school and the police can't do anything. Both are of age and by law can have sex. There is no rule stating they can't have anal at age 16. I'm sorry if you don't care for his sexuality. It is his choice who he wants to be with. You should be supportive whatever. Regarding their sleeping arrangements, I see no problem if they cuddled in bed or whatever, have sex. He is doing nothing wrong, I'll tell him though. Good bye," The head hung up and looked to Kuroko. He made him a coffee and sat in front of him.

"Your mother is not liking the idea of you having to be with your boyfriend for a month. You'll be staying at each others homes and may have to share a bed. Son. What ever you do, be responsible?" Kuroko nodded. The head teacher was no longer calling him her little petal or cherub but her son. He realised how serious this was.

"We won't have a chance to be alone properly to have sex. So it would be well after a month before we do it again. If it was with a girl, would my mother be as mad? There would be a higher possibility of pregnancy,"

"What about sexual diseases?"

"Well we both were tested a while back and were clean and we haven't ever had sex so there is no transfer of diseases," Kuroko explained deep red. He didn't want to explain his sex life. He barely even moaned, he wouldn't call it a sex life in the first place. Akashi was just buried in him and was barely rocking his hips back and fourth while he did the same. It was not much.

"My little petal. I know this is embarrassing but your career is important. Every game you guys win will be money to your pocket. Even showing up you'll gain money. You can leave school if you so desired," Kuroko took a sip of his coffee then sat back on the chair closing his eyes.

He wished he'd decline the offer. He loves Akashi. He always had. When he broke up with him, he was just as devastated, now they are together and so far all that his happened is his father to disown him for finding love.

"Is everything alright?" She asked walking over and touching his knee. Kuroko shook his head.

"I don't want my dad to hate me but I don't want to break up with Seijuro. I won't be able to see him in a month and I don't want for him to hate me while I am gone," The head sat back.

"Does your relationship with the captain change how you'll play basketball?" Kuroko shrugged.

"Apart from having a sore back or hips, not really. He has always treated fairly. Like the rest of the group so it's fine," The head wrote up a small report and sighed deeply.

"While you are away the teachers will be teaching you, so have fun. I don't want to hold you up. You must leave now I assume," Kuroko looked to the clock to see that he had been in the heads for over 3 hours. He stood up and took his leave. He passed Mitobe and sent him a smile his way as headed out of school and back home.

When he arrived he heard arguing from his gran and his mother. He sighed heavily before making his way into his room where he saw Akashi with a smile, "I packed for you. Lie down on your bed. I told your mother," Kuroko nodded and walked over to Akashi pulling him in for hug before kissing his lips and leaned back to lay on his bed, bringing the red head with him.

"I don't want to do it here," Kuroko whispered sitting up. Akashi pouted but brought the male into a hug and pulled the covers over both of them. He wasn't pissed last time they tried here hell broke loose. He just wanted sex to be somewhere more private.

"Tetsuya," Kuroko's gran entered the room and walked over to him with a small smile, "How are you dear?" She asked honestly. Kuroko could only shrug.

"Be brave for me. I'm on your side. I have always been on your side. I'll talk with your parents. Mio has nearly come to terms with it. Your father has always been homophobic as some guy hit on him and tried to have sex, so he assumes all gays are after him. I'll speak to him. Dear. Go have fun with your friends. Don't worry too much. Would you like a snack, I'm making some crackers?" The two nodded and watched as she walked out. Kuroko changed into comfortable clothes and put his clothes into his suitcase and walked into his living room.

Mio was on the couch watching Jeremy Kyle while drinking a cup of tea. She looked to her son and watched as the two took a seat on the other couch and cuddled up together, "Are you happy?" She asked. The two looked at her confused.

"Are you happy with each other?" Kuroko nodded his head and snuggled into him more. Mio nodded then watched as her mother-in-law handed them both a plate of cheese, apple and crackers before taking a seat beside her daughter in law.

"When's your first game?" The gran asked taking a bite into the cracker. Kuroko shrugged.

"It's still being decided but I assume it is the Saturday we finish visiting all the schools?"

"So does that mean, all six of you will be staying here?"

"Hardly likely. Me, Ryoya and Atsushi have the room. Everyone in Tokyo not as much so we'll be split into three's. Me and Tetsuya will be here, but if we are at Touou then we'd spend most of our time there. We'd just be here to sleep and for breakfast. Dinner will be at that persons home though," Akashi explained. Mio nodded and sighed.

"Is there any other gay's in your group?"

"Well I think Ryota likes Daiki so they may be a couple by the time we get here. Shintarou and Atsushi have male lovers as well...so yeah all of us are gay," He sighed. Kuroko was silent mainly and was nibbling at his apple. Soon Kuroko was fast asleep against Akashi, the plate dropping to the floor where it was now Nigou's domain to clean up.

Akashi put his own plate on the coffee table and allowed Kuroko to rest his head on his lap. As Kuroko curled into a ball, Akashi combed his fingers through his hair softly. Kuroko's father walked in and stopped when he saw his disowned son and his lover.

"Listen. I love your son and nothing will break us up. Your mother told us how a gay male made a pass at you. Tetsuya and I have no intentions of making a pass at you ever, and I think it's about high time you strapped on a fucking pair of balls and grew up. You now know Tetsuya's biggest secret, take it and bond with that. He didn't want you to know. Grow some and you may bond and become closer," Akashi hissed quietly ensuring not to wake up his lover.

"Did you just tell me to grow a pair of balls?" Akashi was fighting in their corner and was not backing down his fight.

"And if I did?" Akashi asked raising an eyebrow. Shinji laughed heavily waking his son up from his nap. He looked to his dad with concern as he laughed.

"I assume you think that your son and I try on make up and dress in female clothing and act stereotypically gay. You are dead wrong. You're son hasn't changed at all. You just know one more detail in your sons life," Kuroko's father picked up Nigou who was barking at him and wagging his tail and jumping up. He patted his head and handed him over to his son who didn't move.

"I kinda like you Akashi-san. No one has ever told me to strap on a pair. Yous have a plane to catch, oh and take Nigou," Kuroko nodded and put on Nigou's collar while Akashi packed his food, toys and his bed. The two stood at the door hand in hand. Kuroko's gran bent down and kissed her gran child's forehead along with Akashi and the two headed for the airport.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was to your liking. Please tell me what you think in your review**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko saw Aomine and Kise waiting and talking in the center of the airport. The two made their way over and Akashi handed over their plane tickets and instructions for everyone. Kuroko was in charge of it all and they just had to wait for Midorima to arrive.

When he did eventually arrive, the four went to check in while Akashi took Nigou and was escorted out the back by one of his fathers men and was led to their private jet that he had taken the night before.

Kuroko handed over their passports and they were sent to Akashi's plane and they made their way to security, "Did you talk with your mother at all?"

"Yeah. My dad is coming around so's mum. It's still quite embarrassing though," Aomine laughed then had to take his belt off as well as his chains on his jeans and walked through security. He got beeped and had to go to the side and a blonde haired woman with a large bust walked over and began to feel up and down his legs.

"Got anything in your pants," Kise and Kuroko burst into laughter at the thoughts that would be running through the tanned males mind. They only prayed he kept it in. Aomine shook his head and she allowed him to leave after she continued to check.

Kise, Kuroko and Midorima passed easily and were now waiting for their plane to be called. Tokoyo's airport was large but they still had to wait for two hours or so. They four were chilling with each other as they spoke with each other.

Kagami was texting Kuroko on where he was and he just lied saying doctors. He continued to text him for the two hours despite Kagami was in class and should be learning, "Kuroko come with me," Aomine begged taking his hand and leading him to the toilet.

Kuroko leaned against the sink counter and watched as Aomine stood in front, "I think I'm gay," he whispered blushing a deep red. "I think I'm in love with Ryota. I get all flustered when he's around. The woman earlier, she was hot...but she's nothing compared to him. I have dreams about him and I like them. I want them to be...real," Kuroko smiled then looked down.

"Ask him out then. He likes you enough to probably go out with you,"

"But would he like me enough to do things that you do with Akashi,"

"We didn't just start dating. We started in middle school...so it may be some time till you two are at our level...or maybe not...you have to trust him. Ask him subtlety his type and dating friends if you're scared," Aomine nodded sighing heavily and running his hand through his dark blue hair.

"I don't want to mess what we have already. How could you two?"

"When we broke up...We remained friends. We still texted and stuff and we remained close but it was like we had fallen back, like we had just met again for the first time...we already knew the stuff but were just too nervous and scared to get closer properly...I'm not trying to put you off, it's just a caution. Ask Akashi what he thinks. If he thinks it will work then ask him out, if not don't,"

The two headed out just as their gate number was being called. The four made there ways to the gate and showed their boarding pass and such and made their way into Akashi's plane only to find him waiting at the door for them with Nigou in his arms. Kuroko smiled and took a seat at one of the desks and watched as Akashi slid in beside him putting Nigou on his lovers lap. Aomine slid in after then Kise. Midorima wanted his space. The five put on their seat belts and was surprised on who fast they were already taxing out.

Aomine took his phone from his jacket and began to record Kuroko and Akashi.

Akashi was holding Kuroko's hand under the table as Kuroko wasn't comfortable with taking off. Kuroko rested his head against Akashi's shoulder and closed his eyes as the plane suddenly began to speed up. His eyes shot open and gripped Akashi's crotch making the male fall forward in pain.

The plane was going faster and faster until the plane dipped as they began to take off, Kuroko's grip got tighter and Akashi was slapping his hand on the table as it hurt so bad. He wanted to calm him down but couldn't do so.

Aomine was laughing hard with Kise as Akashi was in dire pain while Kuroko was finding comfort in his dick, "Let go, Tetsuya, before you rip them off. Let go," he hissed through the pain making Kise and Aomine rest on each others shoulders as they continued to laugh.

Midorima was also laughing at the sight, "Tetsuya. It's alright. Calm down," he slipped a hand under and detached Kuroko's hand from his body. He held his hand and squeezed it tightly – pay back – Kuroko gasped in pain then cuddled into Akashi's shoulder, burying his head.

"There we go," Akashi wrapped his arms around his waist and held him as he shook.

"I'm really sorry," Kuroko muttered under his breath. Akashi smiled and moved back and pressed his lips to the younger males. Aomine wolf whistled while Kise and Midorima stared at the two in shock. Kuroko wrapped his arms around and held Akashi closer kissing him back. The kiss was sweet, it wasn't full of lust and desire nor the need to rip his clothes off and pound him into the chair. No, it was sweet and comforting.

"Daiki-ccni did you know about this?" Kise asked looking to his tanned friend who wasn't shocked, not in the slightest.

"Yeah. They didn't tell me. My mum did," Kise looked to Aomine confused.

"Last night me and Tetsuya got together...well back together...we had sex this morni-,"

"Would you even consider it sex?" Kuroko pouted.

"Oh is there something that Akashicchi can't do. Pleasure his boyfriend," Kise giggled. Akashi blushed.

"Kise-kun. I'll go into details if you want, bottom line my parents walked in on me after we started so nothing really happened," Kise laughed then went to say something but retracted. He went bright red then looked down.

Kuroko kicked Aomine softly then looked to Kise straining his gaze. Aomine blushed then put a hand on his knee, "You thinking dirty things?" He whispered softly. Kise nodded his head slowly his face brighter red.

"Aka-Akashicchi. There's something I need to tell you," The blonde began. Akashi nodded then watched as Kise stood up and unbuckled his trousers.

"Dude what are you-?" Aomine asked feeling very turned on. He could only imagine Kise doing a strip tease him. Pulling his shirt up to revel his abs, his toned abs. Him pulling his jeans down and stepping out elegantly. He would hold the rim of his boxers and would teasingly slow lower them to see a little tuff of blonde hair. He would—Aomine shook his head not wanting to get turned on by the blonde.

Kise pulled his jeans down and let them pool at his ankles. Akashi stood up, along with Kuroko to allow Akashi out. Akashi bent down to examine Kise's knee right knee. It was twice the size with a large bandage on it with blood over the bandage.

"I had an operation on my knee, a few days ago. I've been allowed out...but I can't do any physical activity for 6 weeks. I can shoot basketballs...but I won't be able to move," Akashi nodded then touched the sore knee and sighed to himself.

"You are an important member of the team. What was wrong with your knee?"

"It continually came out of place, so if I left surgery I would have lost the ability to talk when I'm like 20, but if I did it really soon then I would be fine," Akashi nodded then sat back down and cuddled into Kuroko talking quietly into him.

The plane after about half an hour began to descend. It would be another half hour until it did indeed land. Kuroko was better at descending that taking off. He loved landing, no one really could understand why he loved it so much but he did.

The plane landed and Akashi planted a chaste kiss before allowing his friends to walk ahead back into the tube to collect their luggage before meeting Akashi at the front. He led him to one of his fathers cars and sat at the front with the driver while Kise, Aomine, Kuroko and Midorima sat at the back of the car.

"Your father is furious at you," the driver stated.

"I know...I went down to study and stayed at a friends beside I had to bring them back," The driver rolled his eyes and led them into the estate. The five got out, collected their luggage and met Akasi's father at the door. He was frowning angrily at his son and walked away.

"Dinner is ready. Take your friends luggage up to their room. Friends come with me," Akashi smiled and took all their bags and headed to his room. He was letting him of easy. It felt weird to be let off so easily.

He passed a few of the maids nodding to them as he passed before entering the dinning hall. He sat beside his father, as the plate was there waiting for him and silently dug in. They heard a knock at the door and a maid opened the dining room door to revel Murasakibara who had to arrive from a different airport.

He took a seat beside Midorima and a plate was given to him. He thanked the lady before digging in, "Murasakibara. How was your flight?" Aomine asked.

"Long," was all the purpled haired teen said before digging in to the meal. Everyone ate in silence. It just felt so awkward being with Akashi's father. Kuroko and Akashi were both hoping that his father didn't know about the incident that morning. It would have been a nightmare for him to find out. He'll find out later. That much would happen.

* * *

**Yeah. Hope you liked this update. Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them up.**


	4. Chapter 4

The generation of miracles had been to every school and were now at Seirin. Over the month, they had bonded a lot more. Aomine and Kuroko were as close as ever. They were joined to the hip. They played a lot of one on one with each other, Kuroko was certainly able to keep up and steal the ball...it wasn't like he'd be playing against him again, only with him. He still wasn't as great as Aomine but had certainly improved giving him the honour of being a miracle

Everyone shared all their basketball secrets with each other. Kuroko had gained the most from all of this. He received a lot of help from Reo in shooting. Aomine improved his agility, so his reflexes were pretty sharp. He was still only getting 60% of basketballs in but it was certainly a lot better than anything else. Kise was still benched as his knee was recovering. He did shoot baskets and he helped Kuroko train by showing him stances and ways to do cross work and some cool tricks.

The six were all super close that they had created a basketball dance while drunk. Kuroko in the middle of the first night went to speak to Akashi's father and told him that they were together. He didn't want to keep it a secret and blurted out the truth. The man was very understanding but that didn't mean Akashi was happy that Kuroko told him and ended up getting drunk. All six of them ended up drunk and had created a dance to the song WOP by J Dash. It was put onto facebook by all six members and the video was spread all around the world. Rakuzen, Yosen, Kaijou, Touou and Shutoku all did the dance and put it on facebook. When the generation of miracles saw the dance they all blushed, but the person that was on the same team as the dance members was cringing.

The dance had went viral and all schools were doing it, though a very few knew where the dance came from. Mitobe was Kuroko's only friend on facebook. He had seen the video including pictures of Kuroko and Akashi kissing, old and new. Kuroko had added new photo's since he had been away.

Mitobe had privately messaged him as he was confused to what was going on. Kuroko had replied that they were indeed going out and he'd explain everything soon enough just not yet and he would explain why he had his disappeared. The male had agreed to keep quiet it wasn't his place to talk about it...but he did tell Koganai about the video as he was having a silent laughing fit while watching the video. Koganei then decided to teach Seirin the dance as it was cool as it did involve ball work.

Kuroko didn't show up for registration as he was at the heads office talking with her with the rest of his team. They were discussing what he done while away including other things. Kuroko led the team into the locker rooms that weren't joint to the main school building. Everyone else was already in the gym, as they could hear the squeal in their shoes as they ran.

Kuroko sat on the blue bench, that was in the middle of the room, beside Aomine, they were both hung over as they went clubbing the night before. They had to dicuss things and being in a more conscious state was harder talking about feelings. Akashi was a little angry at them but helped them either way to get ready as they were both like lifeless dolls and very grumpy dolls at that.

Kuroko walked into the gym hall very much like a zombie. He made his way over to Riko and tapped her shoulder with a heavy arm that fell back to his side. Riko turned round not expecting to see Kuroko, she screamed. She wasn't expecting a grumpy face, his eyes dull and had large black bags. She noticed that the generation of miracles stood behind their phantom sixth member.

Everyone stopped confused and scared to why the coach had screamed like she had seen a ghost, a murder or even worst Kagami's result from the mid-terms. They were even more shocked to see that. Kuroko had returned and that the miracles were standing behind him. They all started at the group wondering if he should approach them, but the group watched as Fudaka rushed over first to see his friend and the other five.

After Fudaka had ran over and hugged Kuroko, Kagami made his way over, then Koganei and Mitobe, then finally everyone else soon rushed over to see their teammate. Kuroko lay slumped against Fudaka's shoulder to tired and lazy to get up. He was soon pulled into Aomine's arm and cuddled into it, Aomine resting his head on Kuroko's soft blue hair "Why are they here," Kagami hissed at Aomine and Akashi. The other three Kagami didn't care for as much. They were all high strung, stuck up and believed that they were amazing. Kuroko muttered his response, to lazy to properly pronounce or even lift his mouth wide enough so words could form or even move raise his voice above a deep whisper.

"Go lie down both of you. It's frustrating," Akashi hissed at the two hung over males. He serusly was angry that they went drinking. He had told them that they were too young and it wasna school night but they didn't listen and had went behind his back none the less.

"I did ask to stay home...you dragged me out of bed. So the faults on you," Kuroko mumbled back. Aomine could never talk back to Akashi, as he would cut his tongue off for sure. Kuroko was lucky to be able to say his mind,

"You have to go to school," Akashi folded his arms over his chest trying to look bigger though he was still the smallest out of the group.

"I'm just as useless here," He complained. He wasn't in the right mind set to be out of bed and be civil with his friends.

"We needed you here. We can't just show up if you weren't here. Why did you need to get drunk anyway?" Akashi nagged. He didn't want to be that boyfrind that wouldn't allow their partner to have fun, but it was a school night and without Kuroko, Kagami would have had his head by now.

Kuroko staggered over to Akashi and held his face as he pulled it closer to his own so he could whisper in his ear, "Not telling," he blew softly, teasing his boyfriend who want a shade of red. Aomine chuckled and led Kuroko to the stage. He wasn't as bad as he could handle his liquor better than the smaller male. Akashi growled at his boyfriend being all secretive he then looked to Kise, who was looking rather nervous.

"I know why Kuroko went drinking," Kise whispered. "Well I know what Kuroko wanted to rant about," Akashi glared at Kise, trying to make him feel scared and would spill his heart out, but stood his ground, firmly, "Well... we all know about Kuroko. Don't you hear him?" Akashi was confused to what they were referring to. Hear him when? Was he talking behind his back. Why doesn't he come to him when he had something to talk about? Was he not easy to approach.

Fudaka bit his lip, he had an idea on why Kuroko may be keeping it from Akashi and had an idea what the 'hear him' was referring to. It did help if you had a slightly dirty mind and were aware that he was dating. Fudaka just hoped that Kise knew they were dating. He shuffled over to Kise and whispered into his ear, "Is it that he's sexually frustrated?" Kise laughed hard. This scared Fudaka as he was scared he had just told Kise, Kuroko's secret but seeing him nodding his head made him feel relieved and proud that he knew why he was upset. He felt like one of the miracles now.

Kise patted Fudaka's shoulder clad with a baggy green t-shirt, "Even he knows," Kise laughed harder as an outside was aware, probably not the brightest but had figured out so quickly. Akashi hissed feeling outsmarted by someone beneath his intellectual level.

"How do you know?" He glared to Fudaka hoping he'd spill but he hid behind Kise, to protecting him from the emperors gaze.

"I can add 1 and 1 together," he whispered, keeping his eyes scrunched tight hoping that he wouldn't lash out. Though he was dating Kuroko he wasn't just going to assume that he was safe and that he was much kinder.

"I can fucking add! What is it?" Fudaka hid further behind Kise looking down to the ground only so see the bandage wrapped tightly around Kise's extremely swollen knee. He looked to Kise who looked mildly in pain from standing up.

"Fudaka...don't tell him," Kuroko muttered his head nuzzling into Aomine's large chest, as they lay on their sides face to face. Kise laughed at his friends position but felt something in his heart grind as Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko's smaller frame. Kise made his way over to the stage and sat down watching as Riko instructed for everyone to run.

"Kise-kun why aren't you running?"

"I can't take part in any physical activity because of my knee," Kise said to the petite brunette. He watched as Akashi ran beside Midorima and Murasakibara, talking to themselves about what ever. Kuroko turned round and grumbled to himself watching his boyfriend run.

"I want him so bad. Ahh. He looks so...oh no," Kise dropped the floor in a fit of laughter at the words 'oh no' and knew what had suddenly sprung up. Aomine was hitting the hard floor, knowing that Kuroko was no longer a lifeless zombie...may a lifeless zombie with an erection. Everyone turned to see Kise and Aomine laughing so hard, both of them wiping tears from their eyes.

"I'm gonna pee myself. I'm gonna pee myself. Kurokocchi I can't breath," Kise cried through his laughing fit. Akashi walked over swiftly to make sure they were okay and looked to the three. Kuroko was blushing hard and felt a hand go onto his wrist.

"I don't feel to great. Take me to the toilet," Akashi nodded and stood up with Kuroko. He noticed that he was hard and realised what this toilet trip would mostly end up with. He made sure that he was blocking Kuroko so no one would catch on.

Thankfully no one did.

Akashi brought him into the toilets and sat him down in one of the blue cubicals making sure he locked the door to ensure their privacy. Akashi bent down to look at him then rested his head in his crotch, "Do you want me to take care of this," he asked putting his hand on it and gently stroked it softly, keeping his touch extremely light

"I don't know," Akashi chuckled softly, continuing to stroke his erection covered by his blue shorts. Kuroko closed his eyes leaning his head on the blue panel behind where the flush was lodged into. Akashi pulled down his boyfriends shorts and boxers and smiled at the erection that sprung up.

"Who got you like this?" Kuroko snaked his arms around Akashi and cupped his ass, squeezing it gently. Akashi took his hand and put down his boxers and allowed him to cup his butt cheek.

"Kuroko! Are you in here?" Kuroko retreated and watched as his erection died down. He made heaving noises while pulling up his trousers. Akashi opened the door for Kuroko and led him out pretending he was really sick and had been emptying his stomach.

They turned to see Kagami with a frown. Kuroko was handed a tissue and he wiped his mouth. The three headed out and Akashi brought him back to the stage. He sat him down and put him into the recovery position. It gave him an excuse to touch his legs and gently stroke his slender thighs ever so lightly.

"You can't handle drink. Bad," he scowled him, running his fingers through Kuroko's soft blue locks. Akashi jumped off the stage then turned to Kise, "Play basketball just don't run," Kise nodded his head he wasn't going to defy Akashi despite him being lovely dovey with Kuroko. The model limped over to Fudaka and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I like you to join our team. Kagami and..." Kise was looking at Furihara but didn't know his name, he instead decided to point to him. "Sorry. You as well," The group walked over to Akashi feeling really nervous as they approached the male that was terrifying. They did notice that Fudaka was quiet chill with him.

"Ryota can't run but he can still play," He stated. Kawahara, Koganei, Mitobe, Midorima and Murasakibara made another group. Riko was the one to tip them off and stepped back and was instructing the others to just run.

The game with Akashi took place and Kuroko just talked quietly to Aomine, "How much do you think they've created the dance?" Aomine asked. Touou had created it along with every other school ever. Kuroko shrugged, he didn't fancy his school doing the dance.

"I'm gonna bet they haven't. 5000¥ that they haven't," Kuroko spoke with hope that they hadn't. He didn't want to see the dance again. At the end of the dance Akashi jumps onto Kuroko and they start making out, though it's not in view. Akashi trips up in his drunken state and lands on Kuroko.p, demolishing his lips hungrily.

"I'd pay up Kuroko-kun," Koganei laughed hearing their conversation. Kuroko got up going a few shades of red, feeling a lot more lively from that.

"No. No. No. You haven't. Mitobe why?" Kuroko whined.

Murasakibara's team lost and the generations sat on the stage and watched as Koganei whispered to the rest of Seirin. The team laughed then the dreaded song came on and Kuroko went crimson. The team did the dance that the generations had done when drunk. Kuroko hiding his face in Aomine's chest as it was so embarrassing but was enjoyable.

Aomine got up and joined them along with the rest of the miracle, leaving Kuroko and Kise to watch the group. Kuroko went an even darker shade of red, his whole face the colour of Akashi hair as they did such an embarrassing dance. At the end Mitobe jumped onto Koganei both landing on the floor. Akashi went bright red, close the colour of his hair and Kuroko turned away unable to get even more red, no one had ever jumped onto the other at the end it was something so embarrassing to watch.

"I don't understand why you always add that bit in. Is it nesasarry and how on earth did you guys know the dance?" Riko asked crossing her arms.

The five looked at the group overly confused, "We made up that dance. Have you not seen the video?" Koganei laughed shaking his head.

"Kuroko asked Mitobe not to tell anyone...so we've kept the secret," Koganei turned to Kuroko tilting his hear to the side. Akasni looked to his boyfriend with curiosity,

"Ahh. It's it due to what's on facebook?" Kuroko nodded slowly.

"Don't think they minded?" Akashi reckoned looking to the group who were all very kind and considerate people, including Kagami.

"Then why did you hide it?" Kuroko mumbled feeling an akwaard wave wash over him as he spoke about his reletionship with Akashi and a few only knowing what was being said.

"That's different,"

"It's not,"

"Yeah it is. I can't ruin my image?"

"Ruin?" Kuroko hissed. He would ruin Akashi's image. Was he not good enough to be with Akashi? Was he not on equal ground? Kuroko felt a tear in his heart. He swallowed back a large lump in his throat trying to remain calm and composed but his heart was racing so fast he couldn't hear himself think.

"I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"Save it for someone cares," Kuroko barked. He didn't need an excuse right now. He just wanted to think about their situation right now. Akashi was very good to him, treating him well, but sexually it was null, they barely spoke. Aomine and Kise looked to each other both shocked and found the situation hilarious. They didn't tend to bicker with each other...honestly the rarely spoke, but there arguging was serious yet was quite comical.

"Akashi not so good at his words is he?" Aomine smirked as Akashi had made a huge mistake saying that Kuroko would ruin his image. If he had said it wouldn't be good for the company and that they'd lose money as some people are extremely homophobic, like Kuroko's father.

"I didn't mean ruin. It would dramatically change it. Ahh. Fuck. Tetsuya. I didn't mean it in that way. It's society that would do that by this," Akashi tried to explain himself.

"Fudaka-kun, Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai has it changed the way you thought of me at all. Good or bad?"

"Yes," Koganei and Fudaka looked to each other. It had.

"Not in a bad way though. It's like we know that little more about you," Kuroko pouted turning away from his team mates. He didn't mind if they knew...he just couldn't bring himself to tell them. They all deeply hated Akashi, why would he want to tell them that they are an item.

Akashi joined Kuroko on the stage and took his hand, "I love you...I'm not embarrassed. If it spread it won't look good for my dad's company. That's the only reason. Okay. I'm also..." He leaned in closer to Kuroko and whispered into his ear, his arms wrapped around his neck, "Nervous about coming out of the closet," Kuroko nodded then lay back and watched as Akashi joined him. Everyone was talking to themselves as the unknown love birds spoke quietly. "You should get up and play," Akashi suggested turning in to face him. Kuroko nodded then got up and made his way over to Aomine who cuddled him, brining him close to his chest.

"My shadow is all grumpy," Kuroko huffed but said nothing. His head was slightly spinning and pounding. He felt a yank to his arm moving him away from the warmth and saw that Kagami was glaring at Aomine with his crimson eyes. Kuroko smiled gently, was he jealous that Aomine said that he was his?

"Let's play some basketball," Kuroko was dragged away and was on a team with all the first years. Fudaka walked over and muttered to Kuroko.

"Eh...Akashi owes me money. Am I gonna get that soon?" Kuroko nodded his head and made his way on the court as the second years came on, standing opposite them. They were facing, Hyugga, Izuki, Koganei, Kiyoshi and Mitobe.

Kuroko stood at the side and when the ball was tipped off, Kiyoshi had taken control over the ball. Kuroko ran over to Hyuuga and marked him and when Kiyoshi was blocked by Kagami, the ball came to Hyuuga. Kuroko jumped in front and took the ball and dribbled over to the basket. He was greeted by Izuki but he slowed down and bypassed as if he was Aomine. The ball went round his back as he evaded his eagle-eyed senpai.

The senpai's looked so confused but shook of their amazement and went to get the ball. Mitobe was waiting under the net. Kuroko jumped back and shot the ball into the basket. The ball swished against the net then fell to the floor, still bouncing.

Everyone was pretty much stunned. Kuroko walked back deciding that his headache was to strong to play and allowed Midorima to take his place. Aomine grinned proudly then high-fived his shadow. Ever since the start of them reuniting, their friendship had bloomed so much. They were like brothers. Inseparable at times. They were very close in thoughts and loved the same things. They were closer than anyone would except.

Kuroko sat down on a bench beside Kise and Aomine while Akashi and Murasakibara trained with the second years. Kuroko rested against Aomine's chest. Akashi wasn't too bothered, as long as it was nothing more than cuddling. If he snuggled then he would be in trouble by Akashi. Both of them would be spanked. He had weird punishments, though Kuroko had a feeling that the spanking was for his own pleasure. Neither one of them wanted to be spanked and made sure that they didn't get overly comfy with the other.

"You're mum this morning was priceless," Aomine laughed. Kuroko couldn't help but roll his eyes. She still wasn't comfortable with her son sleeping with his boyfriend. She went into hysterics when she caught them making out that morning, both with their shirts off.

"Yeah yeah. When you start dating...I dare you to kiss in front of your parents,"

"I can't. My dad would kill me. My mum isn't any better," Kuroko laughed.

"Then start mocking me when they know. It is horrid feeling. You know my gran is really ill...and when she..." Kuroko began to tear up unable to continue. He hid his teary face in his hands and began to sob quietly. Aomine tutted to himself and crouched down in front of Kuroko and wrapped his arms around him as he cried into his chest.

"She's going to be fine. Everything will be fine. You'll have me at least and Ryota," Kuroko nodded his head. His gran was the only one stopping them throwing him out. She was the only one fighting on his side that had any influence over his parents. When she passed, which would be soon, over the last month she had taken extremely ill and was now in hospital, he'd be kicked out. Spoken by his mother this morning.

As if jinxed Kuroko got a phone call.

The male answered it taking a deep breath. It was his mother. Aomine watched as Kuroko's face froze while tears streamed down his face. He looked surprised and saddened. Aomine shook his head, "That was my mother...she's dead," he whispered.

"Come on," Aomine stood up and ran into the locker room with Kuroko, getting the attention of everyone. Kise bit his lip looking down. He felt so guilty not being able to do anything for his friend. Not being able to make him happy.

Akashi walked over to Kise, "His gran just passed away,"

"FUCK!" Akashi ran out the room and saw Kuroko crying on the bench, fully dressed in his school clothes. Akashi bent down and kissed his lips softly before anyone could come in. Aomine was patting his head as the male rested his head on his lap.

"Shh. Want to go visit her?" Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded and Akashi grabbed his jacket and led Kuroko back inside the court and went to Riko.

"We're off to the hospital," and with that the two left. Aomine and called for a taxi and the two got in, cuddling in the back seat.

Aomine went back through and took a large deep breath, he sat beside Kise and sighed leaning into his side. Riko rushed over to Aomine with a glare, "Kuroko's gran just died. She was the only one protecting him from his parents. I can't say it's just that...he'd most likely be kicked out," He growled.

"And then what?"

"I'll take him in. My family like him. As long as he doesn't say why he was kicked out, he'll be fine," Aomine looked down taking a deep breath. He felt so bad for his friend. He couldn't share the most important thing with his family without feeling discriminated against. "Would you tell your parents, Ryota," The tanned male questioned. The blonde shook his head.

"No. They'd hang me," Aomine nodded, knowing the fear.

"Knowing that... if you found that person would you still date them?" Kise nodded. Aomine felt like he was digging too far in and that blonde would catch on. He was asking for his own good. Good thing the blonde was dense at times.

"Yeah. I'm not...you know but...so if I met the one, I would...but some ideas sound replusive?" Kise confessed blushing deep red at the repulsive ideas that lingered in his brain.

"Like?" Aomine was intrigued but fir his own gain. He'd need this information before he grew a pair of balls and asked the male before him out. It was peaceful to ask him now rather than it would be if they were dating.

"Anal," he whispered going bright red. That shocked the blue haired male. He wouldn't want to have sex with him. He himself didn't feel like bottoming but if it was for Kise then, but he didn't want him to know that.

"Then top then," was his simple fix.

Aomine looked to Kise who was still extremely red in the face. They never did talk about things like this and it was quiet awkward. The two watched as everyone else practiced while they sat out feeling quiet glum due to the death of Kuroko's grandmother, who he was extremely close to.

She meant the the world to him, always looking out for him. Aomine sighed heavily leaning against Kise who was rather happy with him doing so. So far their day had been quiet bad. He could only hope it would get better.

* * *

**I hope you liked this instalment. I have realised that in my story I miss out description and for now on I will try and be more descriptive, more emotive and stuff. If one if my kind readers could help me with this, I'd be entirely grateful.**

**I wrote the message before I re-read this. So I've added in tons more description. But I'd still like someone (more pro) to tell me...well it's good but can be better.**

**Thanks for those who did review. Which was only 2. I am guilty of this two and hardly review...but I feel like I'm writing this series for only one person and I'm putting so much effort into it btw.**

**Oh for the record, Kuroko being at the other schools weren't of importance and further detail of their trip their will be in the next few chapters.**

**Please review. It means a lot to me if you do. A nice would be great. Or can't wait for the next update...or even update soon. You know.**

**Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko rushed into his grans small, bland room to see her sleeping peacefully under white sheets. She looked comfortable and relaxed as she slept. Her eyelids were lightly shut and her lips were turned up slightly, as if she was smiling, her slightly grey and curly hair acting as a pillow for her neck. Her once milky skin now drained of colour and she seemed almost grey, like she was a shade darker than the sheets themselves. She wore the hospitals blue gown and had a wristband on with her name on it. The white sheets were folded at her arms so they could soon be drape over her relaxed face, to give her privacy.

Shinji and Mio where standing at the window in the room talking quietly, opposite the door. They turned round to glare at their son with his boyfriend. Their eyes narrowing at the sight of them being together and in this room. Mio only phoned to say that she had died, she wasn't expecting him to show up.

"You should be at school!" Shinji snapped, his mother had just died. He didn't need some faggot coming in to make him feel even worse. Kuroko didn't bat an eyelash as their eyes became ones of a snake and went over and took his grans withered hand and softly brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it before setting it back down on the bed.

Akashi stood at the door watching Kuroko say goodbye to his gran for the last time. A nurse came in, wearing a dark blue scrub uniform and draped the once folded up part of the sheet over Kuroko's gran's peaceful face. When Kuroko could no longer see his gran and all he could see was the dents of her nose, forehead and the indent of her eyes, his ocean eyes widened with the reality of what is going and went hysterical unable to deal with it, "NO! NO! NO. DON'T TAKE HER. YOU CAN'T. NO!" He screamed resting his head against her chest, hoping she would wrap her around him once again and protect him from his parents. To comb his blue hair and male him feel safe even when he is being screamed at. He needed her. She couldn't leave.

"Stop being hyserical," Kuroko's mother hissed venom spitting out. The nurse kindly helped Kuroko up and patted his back softly, hoping to take some of his pain away from losing his grandmother and to make him feel some what relaxed and at a peace with the idea. Besides she didn't want him to disturb the other sickly patients.

"Come on, dear. Come with me. Your friend can come," the nurse cooed softly. She wheeled Kuroko's gran away while Kuroko trailed behind the nurse with Akashi at his side. The nurse handed Mrs Kuroko over to one of her colleagues and led Kuroko into a small room. She sat him down and gave him a glass of water, to calm him down.

Akashi wrapped his arms around him as Kuroko cried heavily into his chest. It broke his heart to see Kuroko so broken. He drew soothing circles in his back looking to the nurse who could only feel her own hear break. It was her job but she still didn't like to see the family members cry, especially when they are kids. The kids always make her cry. Without a doubt. Those always got to her.

"It's gonna be alright. I'll deal with all of your problems," Akashi whispered into his ear and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. The nurse took a deep breath then left the room to continue with her job. As much as she wanted to stay and cheer him up. He was in clearly capable hands who would cheer him up quicker and more efficiently than she could.

The two stood up once Kuroko was composed and it was less obvious that he had been crying heavily. The two got up and made their way out of the hospital. They passed Kuroko's father in the way standing outside the room his mother had been in. The older blue haired male grabbed Kuroko's hair and pushed him into the set of double doors forcefully, knocking all the wind out of him. He grabbed his hand and put it in between the doors and forcefully shut the door but Kuroko managed to trap his foot in the door instead and pried himself of his dad.

His heart was beating so fast, that he was almost paralytic. His arms removed to move and fight back. He managed to catch the door with his foot at the last second but he was unable of fighting back and protecting himself. Akashi too was frozen in horror watching his boyfriend get hurt from his own father. If only he never woke him up with that blow job then maybe they'd be cuddling in group instead of casting Kuroko as a black sheep. But then again, maybe it's better for them to know the truth.

Kuroko won't be able to hide himself in a tight closest, even fearing to peer out incase they caught on and forcefully pull him out of the closet that had tight security and shame him for what he is. Maybe now Kuroko would be able to live in a non hostile environment.

"This is your fault," Shinji hissed in a hushed tone. "It's your fault she's dead!" He screamed in his face. "You with your fucking faggot rubbing off, no wonder she died. She's the lucky one," he physically spat on his face, showing how much he despises him. "At least she doesn't have to see a horrific sight ever again while all of us have to be forced into watching such horror... and now you bring HIM to gloat. How fucking dare you?! SHE WAS FUCKING GOOD TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK HER. BRINGING THAT FAGGOT WITH YOU!" He screamed punching his own son in the face. Kuroko hit his head against the window shattering it then falling to the floor. He put his cut hands, from the glass, over his head protecting himself as his father kicking him, as he saw his heavy leather shoe swing back.

"Get your stuff and get fucking out of my house, you faggot!" The male screamed once again. Kuroko heard a 'whoosh' and saw two doctors holding his father down on a wall.

"The police have been informed. Don't move," one of the male doctors hissed. Kuroko watched as Shintarou's dad bent down to check his well being. He looked to Akashi and smiled at him, solemnly. He gently touched Kuroko's arm and waited to see if he responded positively. Kuroko refused to move and was helped to his shaking legs and Midorima turned to Mr Kuroko and hissed in his face.

"I can't even begin to imagine how scared he is right now. Get them out of my sight," he ordered to the other doctors. Two other males came out holding Mio as she did nothing to protect her son and was just as guilty.

The nurse who took his gran away, took Kuroko (holding his shoulder, and elbow) and led him into a small room, that had a bed and three chairs. One at the wall and the other next to the wooden desk with some medical equipment and a computer. Shintarou's father walked in began to clean the wounds on Kuroko's face, mainly the swelling on his face and lip.

"I wish you were my son. When Shintarou introduced me to his boyfriend, Kazunari I was very happy for him. I wish you had the same reaction. My wife and I are ecstatic for him," he whispered quietly to the boy, a knot twisting in his stomach, as he thought about what he had just witnessed. A grown male battering his son, blaming him for the death of a family member all because of his sexuality. He couldn't even to understand the logic of that male. His son found love and was very happy and he was destroying his son for it.

"I did have someone happy for me. My gran...but she just died," Tanaka Midorima sighed to himself and ruffled his hair softly with a friendly smile. Such a lovely kid. He didn't need this.

"If your in need of a place to stay. You are very much welcome to join us," Kuroko thanked the man but shook his head slowly.

"Thank you sir for the offer, but I think I'm going to stay with Daiki instead," The green haired male nodded and allowed Kuroko to leave. The two passed Kuroko's parents being arrested for assault and were taken away. Kuroko watched as the male he used to call his 'father' his 'role model' the person he looked up to. The person he wanted to grow up to be like, go to attack him screaming abuse as the two walked hand in hand down the blue corridor.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. Yes, they deserved it, but it was all because he had Akashi. He was being treated like this as he had a lover that also shared the same sexual organs. Had the same chromosomes. If he was holding a females hand, they wouldn't be arrested. Kuroko fell in love with Akashi not some girl. It was always going to be Akashi. "Hey. Sei. Let's have sex," Kuroko bluntly stated. Akashi frowned. Did he mean now?

"Now?" Akashi asked suprisd by the sudden forwardness of his lover. Kuroko stopped and turned to face him. He took his hand away and crossed his arms.

"Of course now. I want to fuck you. Let's go," Akashi sighed then took his lovers hand again and led him to a love hotel, though they did go in the back entrance, keeping their heads down so no one would recognise Akashi or the fact that they were both males. They were obviously questioned at the front desk, but it wasn't illegal – both were old enough. They received their room key and two made a haste walk to the lift.

When they finally found the door, Kuroko locked the door and pushed Akashi onto the large king sized bed in the middle of the room not taking in the expensive room it's self. They failed to notice the bathroom adjacent, with the large tub. They over looked the colourful varied toys alines the walls as prize possessions. They did notice that their was a lot of differnt flavoured lubricants in a small rack on the oak beside table next to the wall.

Kuroko quickly flung his jacket to the floor, very quick and nibble fingers undoing the seven buttons on his school shirt. Soon that joined the navy jacket on the floor. Kuroko whipped off his school trousers and threw them as far as he could. He wasn't needing them right now. He did keep his boxers on, allowing Akashi to take off at least something from his body. Akashi stared at the tight red boxers, not including the erection.

Akashi knitted his eyebrows together as Kuroko stealthily took off his t-shirt and shorts, joining Kuroko's school clothes on the floor. The bluenette licked his lips together as Akashi's cute yellow boxers made himself even more turned on. Seeing his lovers shaft pressing against the cloth in a need of escaping the confinement, really turned him on. This was going to fast for Akashi's liking. It was not as slow and loving as he'd like but seeing the neediness in his lovers beautiful aqua eyes, he remained quiet over the ordeal.

"Is this so we can make love and connect or to let out sexual frustration and your anger on parent's," Akashi finally questioned tugging at Kuroko's boxers and have them fall down his slender milky legs before Kuroko used his feet to discard them to the floor. The bluenette pulled at Akashi's boxers ignoring the question for a moment as he freed Akashi's strained cock. He stradled his hips and rubbed his full erection against Akashi's own.

"All of the above," Kuroko leaned to capture his lips. They were soon in a fierce battle for dominance, Akashi won as Kuroko was pumping both their cocks in his left hand. Akashi knew that this would be painful for him. Kuroko wanted to get out his sexual frustration and his anger. He didn't totally mind. It was just that, he wanted to feel more loved than being a tool for his own desire.

Kuroko grabbed a bottle of lube from the beside table. Akashi sat up and took the bottle from his hand and squirted the lube onto his own hands before reaching for his own entrance and inserting a slick finger.

"Be good to me. Okay? This is sore," Akashi whispered. Kuroko nodded his head and stuck his own finger to join the digit inside his boyfriend. He stretched him as far as he could, his other hand taking a hold of his lovers chin.

"I love you, Seijuro. If I had to chose between my parents and you. You'd win hands down," Akashi giggled cutely then kissed his cheek softly. "Turn around," Akashi shook his head but the way Kuroko's hand guided him to lie on his stomach he couldn't fight back.

"I'm not ready yet," The emperor squeaked. Kuroko nodded and kissed the back of his neck softly.

"I won't enter until you say that you're ready. Beside's I'm not done preparing you," He whispered into his ear making the red head shiver slightly. Kuroko kissed his neck once again then trailed kisses down his back softly while his hands massaged his hips gently.

He kissed his butt cheeks softly, his tongue licking the crack between the cheeks, "Mmm," Akashi moaned out softly. Kuroko retreated and looked at his boyfriends slender body.

"Why am I so fucking lucky?" He asked looking at his toned ass and very cute back and the soft red hairs that tickled the back of his neck.

"I was thinking the same," Akashi turned round and pinned Kuroko down and captured his lips, his hands massaging his scalp. Their tongues were rubbing against the other making each other moan from ecstasy alone. Akashi smiled then lay back on the bed opening his legs wide.

"I'm ready...let me have you," Kuroko grinned and crawled on top of his boyfriend. He positioned himself at his entrance, already feeling the heat from his lover.

"I'm so nervous," Kuroko whispered truthfully. He had never topped before, their last sexual experience being the day that Kuroko's family began to crumble.

"It's gonna be great," Akashi whispered back touching Kuroko cheek and softly rubbing it. Kuroko held his cock and he pushed it into Akashi's entrance. The two gasped when Kuroko was fully in.

"Oh yeah. Baby. Fuck me harder," they heard both going red. Kuroko laughed softly as they could hear the people from next door and the sounds of moans and the bed creaking while skin slapped against skin.

"Don't laugh. You move when you laugh," Akashi hissed playfully. Kuroko nodded his head slowly then took a hold of Akashi's cock that was resting on his own stomach. He rubbed the tip softly making Akashi moan loudly. "Don't be so god damn sexy. Go already," Kuroko nodded and lifted Akashi's legs up over his shoulder before pulling out and thrusting deep inside him.

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

Kuroko opened his eyes to see his phone was ringing on the bedside table next to him. He groaned and answered it tiredly, the lights from the phone hurting his eyes as he tried to resd who was calling, "Hey Daiki. What's up?" He whispered groggily as he looked to Akashi who was snuggled into his chest, taking a nap. "Am I on speaker phone?" He asked as he could easily hear Kagami in the background.

_"Yeah. They wanted to make sure you're alright,"_

"I was sleeping. Can I to back to sleep?" Akashi opened his eyes to see Kuroko staring back at him. The bluenette tickled under his chin lovingly. Akashi smiled before turning away and closing his eyes again. Kuroko laughed as Akashi huffs in annoyance, not at him but at Aomine for ruining their sleep.

_"Asleep. Where are you?"_

"At a hotel. I got tired...so Sei took me here. We were sleeping," Aomine laughed extremely loudly. Kuroko could hear the group mumbling about him being at a hotel with Akashi, "Take me off speaker phone...if not...I'll...I'll announce to who every you are with what you needed to talk to me about,"

_"Why would you do that?" _Aomine grumbled back clearly not wanting his secret to be spilled by a sleepy Tetsuya.

"Why not? 5...4...3...," Kuroko began to count. He could hear the panic in Aomine's voice as he counted slowly.

_"You wouldn't,"_ He challenged, hoping that he was indeed correct.

"Really want to try...2...1...Daiki loves Kise and wants to fuck him," Kuroko laughed as he heard Aomine's phone make a beeping noise as speaker was turned off.

_"Thank god. I turned speaker off. Now tell me what you've been up to," _The tanned male demanded in anger that his secret was nearly spilled and he was sitting next to Kise.

"I went to see my gran...I got attacked by my dad. They got arrested...came to a love hotel and had sex,"

_"How many?" _Aomine asked out of curiosity knowing that it was more than one due to how they had been away and Kuroko wouldn't be so tired if it was just one round. They would lie beside each other breathless, five minutes later leave the hotel and come back to school.

"Rounds?" Kuroko questioned just to make sure it wasn't something stupid like bruises or stitches.

_"Yeah?"_

"Seven," Aomine burst into laughter, loving the rather high number.

_"Come back soon okay?"_ He continued to laugh at such a high number. That indeed was a very high number.

"Okay," Kuroko whispered before hanging up and cuddling into Akashi, putting his phone back on the might stand before nuzzling into his side and allowing Akashi to turn around so they were face to face.

"Seven rounds. You are amazing. Just wow. Let's head back to school," Akashi got up quickly grabbint Kuroko's hand in the process and the two headed into the shower together, to clean off the sweat and semen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine sat on the roof beside all the Seirin basketball team. They weren't supposed to be up there but were, none the less. They were having lunch quietly when the door opened and Nigou ran over to Aomine and sat on his lap. His tongue sticking out as his tail wagged frantically at the tanned man. The dog curled up in Aomine's legs and happily looked to the door as Kuroko and Akashi made their way in slowly.

Akashi was limping terribly and was in great pain. Kuroko had a burst lip and bruises on his arm, which were actually from Akashi and not his father. The two had a large bag which was full of food. Murasakibara took the food and watched as Kuroko sat down beside Aomine patting Nigou's head softly.

"Seven-," Aomine began but was quickly interrupted by Kuroko

"Nine," Aomine stared at his friend in shock. They went for nine rounds. Nine rounds. That was two extra than before. They did nine rounds and in the middle of the day. The tanned male burst into laugher getting Kise's attention and Kagami's who were sitting quite close by.

"I'm getting you neutered. Fucking bunny," he continued to laugh patting Kuroko's some what disheveled hair. His clothes weren't very neat either but he could smell hotel shampoo radiating off of him, like he was an electric heater and the smell was the heat.

"Jealous?" Kuroko chuckled softly looking to his tanned friend with a small smile. Aomine was glad though he has went through some hard times he was still able to pull of a smile.

"Yes and no," Aomine said truthfully taking a quick peek of Kise who was talking with Midorima quietly. Midorima was frowning angrily as he quielty scathed to Kise his eyes on Kuroko. Aomine turned back round to Kuroko. "Yes I want that many rounds. Never with him though,"

"Hey. I brought you some snacks but I may eat them myself," Kuroko took the bag of Murasakibara and handed his tanned friend a special type of energy drink while he took out a small bottle of vanilla milkshake. Kuroko took the energy drink and took a sip before handing it back to his friend.

Kagami was glaring as the two were talking with each other secretively and were sharing their beverages, Kuroko was laughing despite being hurt. He was joking happily and was being super friendly with Aomine.

"So are we roomies now?" Aomine asked patting his friends head softly.

"Eh...yeah. After being attacked, I was kicked out. So yeah. That's why Nigou is here, we picked him up before coming as they might hurt him for being mine. But I'll need to get my things later on," he scratched his dogs head softly then took a shaky breath as he remembered his fathers words. Kuroko lay his head on Aomine's lap and was soon fast asleep, with the help of Aomine combing his blue hair.

"What happened at the hospital?" Fudaka asked looking to Akashi who was staring at Kuroko quietly as he slept. Though he had just digested caffeine from the energy drink he was mentally exhausted.

"His dad attacked him, blaming him and me for his grans death and how we came to gloat about it. The two were soon arrested and were held down by doctors and Shintarou's father came and fixed him up,"

"D-did my dad say anything?" Midorima asked nervously. Akashi knew it had to do with Midorima having a boyfriend and from what he was aware of none of members knew about this, though Akashi did wonder if Kise knew as those two were as close as Aomine and Kuroko. Or even Murasakibara as those two were just as close.

"Yeah...but I won't discuss that with you right now...my only comment is why was it kept so secretive? You can answer when we are at...," Akashi paused looking at Kuroko. As Kuroko was kicked out Akashi too was kicked out of the house. "Hotel or does anyone want to put up with me?" It was separated easily. Akashi stayed with Kuroko, Kise stayed with Aomine and Murasakibara stayed with Midorima. Since Kuroko was out he's be out of a home so was he and couldn't expect Aomine to harbour another person.

"I'll take you in. My mum loves you...well may be a bit funny with you two being together...she hasn't told dad though," Aomine spoke up as he continue to comb Kuroko's soft blue hair softly.

"Cool with you guys if we hang at Daiki's again?" Akashi asked the group. The other two nodded.

"Well it will just be Midorima and Murasakibara that aren't staying over. I texted my mum and she can put up with you two...since you're both midgets...but also sent...they sleep in separate rooms," Aomine whispered the last part, laughing softly.

Kagami continued to glare at his friend sleeping on Aomine's leg. He looked exhausted and very worn out. Kagami growled to himself catching the attention of Koganei. The older male scooted over and smiled to his Kohai. "Come with me," he whispered quietly and the two got up and made their way to the bathroom.

"Are you jealous?" he finally asked when they were inside the empty bathroom. Kagami shook his head fiercely in denial. "Listen...I don't know much about Aomine-kun but I do know that Kuroko-kun and Akashi-kun are super close. He still likes you, he is just not ready to tell you what's up with him,"

"Tell me what?" Kagami begged. He hated being in the dark when his friend was having such a hard time right now. He wanted to help him but he was clueless on what was going on.

"It's nothing," Koganei whispered looking down. It wasn't nothing. Even the police had gotten involved and had arrested them for assault but they would be most likely fine them and nothing else.

"How the fuck do you know?" Kagami hissed knowing that Koganei was lying with it's nothing. He had heard that he was kicked out and was assaulted.

"All I suggest is friend Kuroko on facebook or look at Mitobes facebook. He is his only friend there, Mitobe told me his secret and I'm gonna keep it so I can't tell you,"

"Do you know why he got kicked out of his house," Kagami asked taking a deep breath trying to calm himself down but he was raging from within.

"I think I do," Koganei whispered quietly looking down.

"What is it?"

"I can't say. Just don't let it bother you. Kuroko is still you friend and your 'shadow' nothing will change that. He may not feel comfortable just yet,"

The two headed back in to see that Akashi had changed back into Seirin's school uniform and was sitting beside a crying Kuroko. Akashi had him on his knee while rocking back and forth. His head resting agasint Kuroko's head.

Kagami sat down and tapped Kise who was talking with Aomine, "I think the sudden realisation that his family had disowned him and thrown him out, suddenly hit. I want to kill them so much. I hate those kinds of people. I fucking,-" Kise was silenced as Aomine put a hand on his knee and gently smiled at him.

"We all do. I want to kill them so much. I hope they rot in jail," Aomine whispered back to him. Kise smiled softly looking to the crying Kuroko.

"What did he do?" Kagami begged.

"Not yet," Aomine whispered knowing that Kagami wanted to know what happened.

"When?" Kagami pleaded.

"Kagami," Kuroko whispered. The male turned to see his sad friend cuddled up in Akashi's arms. "I'm gay. I was having sex with my boyfriend and my dad walked in. He's homophobic and now hates me. No, you don't know him...he went to Tekio with me and he's not my other friend that you know about," Kagami was shocked at the sudden confession. It was so out of the blue that he was shocked, how was he supposed to say to that. He confessed that he had sex and was gay.

"Ughhhh," Kagami spluttered out trying to find some words to show that he was grateful for him sharing his secret. He looked around, the rest of Seirin was just as red who were trying to figure out what to say. Fudaka was silent looking at the rest. "Thanks...for...erm...telling me. I erm sorry to hear about it. Why didn't you erm...not have sex?"

"I don't think you have ever received a blow job when you wake up. It's hard not to be in the mood when you wake up like that. He didn't want to go any further but I was the one who forced him...I pushed him in but he wasn't too bothered. It's hard to get out of the mood when your in it," Kagami nodded, his face bright red. He was shocked that he had received a blow job when he woke up.

"So Fudaka, Mitobe-senpai and Koga-senpai knew about this?" Kuroko nodded his head then turned back into Akashi's neck, whimpering softly. Akashi patted his head softly then closed his eyes.

"This is my love song to you," Akashi began to sing quietly to Kuroko, "Let every woman know I'm yours," he continued to sing, softly rocking Kuroko back and fourth, "So you can fall asleep each night, babe. And know I'm dreaming of you more. You're always hoping that we make it. You always want to keep my gaze. Well you're the only one I see. And that's the one thing that won't change. I'll never stop trying. I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath. Every time I see you looking back at me. I'll never stop holding your hand. I'll never stop opening your door. I'll never stop choosing you babe," Kuroko began to tear up and hide his sleeping face closer into his chest.

Everyone smiled softly as Akashi finsihed his little lullaby, "I'll never get used to you," Kuroko was fast asleep, snuggled softly into his lovers arm. He was treated very much like a newborn baby. To Akashi sometimes he wished he was, then he could snuggle with him more and it won't look weird.

Kagami was blushing as his friend had been rocked to sleep by such a cute and loving song. Aomine smiled softly stroking his friends hair, "Mummy. We have a beautiful son," Aomine whispered jokingly. The rest of Seirin were very confused by the term 'mummy'.

"Of course daddy. He's one of our four precious children. The only one I can sit on my knee," Akashi chuckled back then watched as the door opened for the roof and a tall tanned male walked out wearing a police uniform walked in holding a meduim sized box but also wore a scowl.

While Seirin gasped, Teiko didn't. The police officer smiled at Aomine and handed him a meduim sized box, "I got a call that I was coming here, but I was getting these so your lucky to have them now. Anyway, Tetsuya...can you come with me," Kuroko got up slowly with the help of the police officer who put a hand on his back and led the small male into the heads office to discuss things.

* * *

**I always write more than the chapter so I always have the next chapter started.**

**Please leave your reviews. I'm getting like one and it's from my sister who I force to review, so please leave a little something, a large review or even a smiley face will make me happy.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

As Seirin watched as Kuroko walked away with the tanned officer, Aomine opened the box to see donuts in the box and smiled and the sugary treat the male had given him. He passed the box to the Kise who took one and passed it over to Midorima until all Miracle had each one. There was one strawberry tart that Akashi took and happily licked the cream off, missing the jammy covered strawberry that sat on the top.

"Funny police officer. Know him?" Kagami asked looking to Aomine who happily devoured the sugary treat.

"That's my dad." Aomine smiled with a mouth full of donugt while he licking the icing sugar iff of his fingers.

"What did Kuroko do?" Teppei enquired watching as the quite male was led away by a very scary looking officer that happened to be Aomine's father.

"Drugs," Aomine said with a serious face. The whole team was shocked but when hearing Aomine laugh hard shaking his head they felt stupid. "It will be about his parents assaulting him at the hospital and something on a restraining order. Maybe the will of the gran, there's a lot," Aomine explained looking to the last donut that belonged to Kuroko, that had light blue icing on the top and most likely had vanilla cream inside.

"What are the police going to do?" Riko asked worried for their teammate.

"They will just ask about how they started attacking him and why, then about the gran...saying that he was the one who killed her...they'll check into the accusation but Kuroko was in Akira when his gran was sent into the hospital,"

"Akira?" Kagami gasped loudly startling the miracles, though they knew that Seirin was not aware if why they where here or where the phantom sixth member had been for the last month.

"Uh yeah?" Aomine laughed loudly, scratching the back of his head, "You didn't think we are just going to Seirin. We've been at every school for two days. Where else do you think Tetsu's been? We've been at all the schools,"

"Why?" Kagami asked irritated that Kuroko had been attending other schools with these people and not attending school with him.

"Dunno. Akashi won't tell us," though that was a lie. He explained on the first night why they were traveling to all six schools. It was to gather more worthy miracles as they couldn't survive as a six. Kise was hurt so it was just the five so no injuries would be able to be made in a game otherwise it would have to be 5 vs 4 or even 4 vs 4.

"Fudaka, you seem to be in the group any clues?" The brown haired male shook his head watching Akashi lick the icing off the tart. He realised that he was deep in thought and was staring at him. He watched as Akashi nodded to himself and dug into his pocket and took out his wallet. He dug up some money handed it over to Fudaka who took it.

"Thanks for that," That confused everyone as Fudaka put his money in his pocket, "You should have asked," Akashi stated as he licked the cream very seductively which Fudaka and Aomine noticed.

"I didn't want to seem rude," Akashi smiled then turned to Kagami who was seriously in shock.

"Before Kuroko left I was staying with Midorima and forgot my money and had needed some. I saw Hiroshi and he leant it to me," he explained simply enjoying the sugary treat that he rarely ate.

"Sure you didn't mug him?" Kagami hissed. The door swung open and Kuroko ran in laughing and sat on Akashi's lap and kissed his cheek happily, giggling into his neck. Nigou barked and crawled out of Aomine's lap and nuzzled his knee.

"I'm not being-," the door soon swung open with a large thud against the building and Shinji came storming over, his hands clumped in a fist, his teeth on show as if he was snarling, which indeed he was. Kuroko got to his feet and got Kise to hold Nigou tightly so that the dog didn't attack his dad or he would be put down for violence.

"You fucking little shit! What the fuck! You fucking homo taking over!" Kuroko wasn't able to move, the eyes that were glued to him and the rage pounding off his father made him freeze in fear and he was quickly punched in the face by his father with a hard punch to the jaw and feel to the floor, clutching his sore jaw from the abuse.

Nigou barked loudly in Kise's strong grip, he tried to break free to attack the man that was abusing his master. He was snarling viciously and Kise was terrified that he would bite him. Though he was a puppy, he didn't want his arm to be in that dogs mouth at the moment. It would sure to hell hurt. Shinji grabbed Kuroko by his hair and held him up high so he could spit in his face, his legs dangling off the floor even when he was trying for his feet to touch.

"Fucking die you homo," and with that the male held Kuroko over the edge of the railing. The bluenette held on for dear life as his father let go and he gripped onto the rails as father dropped him. Akashi screamed in fright which was not like him but dared to move incase Shinji did something rash. Kuroko's hand were going red from gripping two thin metal bars as he tried to pull himself up onto the ledge. His feet were dangling and every time he tried to move them he'd feel his hands slip from the weight. Kuroko could never do a chin up or hold on and Aomine knew that, all the miracles knew that and only hoped that they could get Shinji away before Kuroko's handa gave in and he fell to the concrete floor below.

Aomine saw his father walk away, heading back to the car, "DAD! HELP! DAD!" The male didn't turn and Kise got beside Aomine along with with Kagami and screamed the same words hoping the tanned police officer would save their friend some way or another. Arrest the man but they needed him to do something. Kuroko was in grave danger.

"DAD! HELP! HELP!" They screamed altogether in unison. The male turned round to see a body hanging over the edge of the school. He could tell it was Kuroko and ran over and just in time as Kuroko slipped and screamed as his hands slipped. The police officer managed to catch the fallen Kuroko. He set him down gently and put him in the recovery position as he was shaking and panting heavily.

Aomine had seen his friends fingers slip and watched as he fell. He pinned Shinji to the ground, his arms behind his back as his foot was on his head and was keeping his face to the ground. He had easily restrained him.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi screamed and ran down the stairs getting the nurse and the head teacher outside as people began to gather who were outside doing P.E where Kuroko was lying with tears streaming down his face. Akashi rushed over and sat beside Kuroko patting his side to keep him calm.

"What happened?" The nurse asked worriedly as she checked for concussion or any injuries but found none other than the swollen cheek. She was gently putting a cold ice pack on his cheek with micropore tape to keep it on his cheek so the swelling can cool down.

"His dad attacked him and threw him over the edge. One of the police men caught him. He's dealing with his father now," The nurse checked him over redeeming him fine but was out cold from fright. Akashi sat beside him holding his hands. His head resting on his lap wanting to hold him and protect him, though it's a bit late to protect him.

Both Aomine's came down stairs holding the male tightly as they passed Kuroko. Akashi snarled at the male before him warring him off, while his fingers combed through his lovers hair soothingly. Akashi watched as Teiko and Seirin ran over to them and crowded around the two.

"You guys can head home. Did he manage to tell you the good news?" The head teacher asked looking to the poor male that lay on the ground. Akashi shook his head, Kuroko was interrupted by his father and never got to give him the good news.

"I'll let him tell you. Just take him to his parents home and let him rest," Akashi picked Kuroko up bridal style and handed him to Aomine who had walked back over and easily took him into his arms, holding him close to his body.

"Ryota, help Akashi. He seems wobbly," Aomine ordered as he watched Akashi get to his feet like he was a new born horse, still finding his legs.

"Aren't you?" Kise asked standing behind Akashi to balance him. The red head leaned his body into the blonde males taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered softly closing his eyes as the five left. Kagami stood in shock—they all were. His dad just tried to kill him for having a boyfriend.

Fudaka was soon held by Koganei as the two shook their heads trying to rid the images. Fudaka couldn't help but cry for his friend. It hurt him to see such a sight, a father trying to rid their own son for loving someone. Koganei laughed and chased after the group and was soon followed by Mitobe and Fudaka.

Akashi was holding Kise and Murasakibara's hand as they made their way to Kuroko's home. They stopped to see Koganei behind, "I want to be with Kuroko-kun. I can't go to school after seeing that," Kise nodded and opened Kuroko's house door and stepped in with Akashi. Koganei, Fudaka and Mitobe stepped inside and made their way to living room.

Aomine went into Kuroko's bedroom and sat him on the bed and began to undress him before putting him in shorts and a white t-shirt and tucking him into his bed. He shut his blinds and left the room, taking a seat in the living room beside Kise.

Akashi sat at Kuroko's bedroom door, his eyes closed as he muttered to himself. Koganei stood up and saw all the pictures of Kuroko when he was born. He was premature by the looks of it and his parents were both smiling at their precious son. There were other pictures of Kuroko's first school day. His first day at middle school, his team winning the championship in Teiko. His parents must have been so proud of him all of those times...now they hated him for finding love.

They heard Kuroko's door open and the blue haired male stepped out, he took Akashi's hand and helped him to his feet and kissed him softly on the cheeks. He held his waist pulling him in and cupping his butt cheek.

"I'm sorry honey," Kuroko smiled softly and kissed his nose lightly.

"I'm fine. See...I'm still here," Akashi nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck nodding his head slowly.

"You could have...died...I shouldn't have asked to go out with you. I'm sorry," Kuroko brought him into his bedroom so they could talk privately. Akashi pinned him onto the bed and cuddled into his shoulder.

"Do you want to break up?" Kuroko asked his heart racing as the subject was brought up.

"No. I love you. I can't," Kuroko smiled kissing his neck lightly.

"Remember this morning we when were having sex?" Akashi nodded his head softly. "You're the only one I want. Okay? I'm alive. I'm okay. You can give me a blow job to double check that I'm alright," Akashi kissed his cheek softly and cuddled into his body. "Give me a quick blow, please?" Akashi laughed getting up and leading Kuroko into the living room where he hugged Fudaka and Koganei who were crying.

"I'm alright. Okay? I'm alive. I'm sorry I scared you," Koganei held him even closer as he cried.

"How can you be okay with this?" He cried into his Kohai's shoulder.

"Akashi is my family and I have Teiko. I have Midorima's father and Daiki's. I have Kise's sisters and his mother and I have you guys. I'm fine. Besides...Guys...," Kuroko turned round to the miracles who were sitting on the couches. "I got my grans will, she left me all of her money, her car - though I can trade it in for something cooler. I have her house in Kyoto and I have this house. My parents were left with nothing and this is mine...I don't feel like living alone so...Daiki...will you move in with me?" Aomine laughed nodding his head happily and brining his friend in for a long hug.

"Wow...feeling rejected here?" Akashis huffed. Kuroko laughed and stood up and walked over to a ceramic cream bowl and took out a set of keys and gave Akashi a key for the house.

"You live further away, so you can visit any time you want...even if it's for a booty call," he laughed. Akashi smiled and sat down bringing him on top of him and cuddled into his body.

"Kaganei-senpai. I'm not going into school tomorrow. I'm okay...I'm just not ready to return...I'm still kind of shaky," Koga nodded and made his leave with Fudaka and Mitobe and went to the park to play some basketball.

"Kuroko, I'll be heading now. Good bye," Midorima hastily got up and left with Murasakibara in tow as Murasakibara was sharing a house with Midorima and left the four alone.

"Come for a lie down with me and maybe give me a quickie," Akashi laughed following his lovely boyfriend into Kuroko's bedroom leaving Aomine and Kise alone.

"Hey...can I ask you something," Aomine suddenly asked going slightly red looking down but turned his body to face the blondes.

"Sure," Kise smiled back not knowing realising how tense Aomine had suddenly become.

"Do you want to know what I had to talk to Tetsu about?" He asked quietly that was hardly audible but Kise, sitting so close, indeed did hear what the tanned male had asked.

"Yes,"

"Come closer...I don't want Akashi to here us," Kise slid closer, their knees and thighs touching each other. "I'm in love with you and I want to be with you," Aomine confessed looking down at his knee.

"What?" Kise recoiled away staring at the male in pure shock.

"I'm sorry. I had to tell you. If you don't feel the same...can we just forget I said anything. I can't...I can't lose you," Kise was still silent. "I'm sorry...you hate me don't you?" Kise stared at the door saying nothing, "Say something to me. Please," Kise turned and softly patted Aomine's hair.

"Daiki...I...give me a minute. I'm trying to think of what to say," he asked quietly. Aomine nodded slowly feeling very awakward at this point and was just sitting staring at the door. "Daiki," Kise whispered softly turning in to face him. He inched closer and closer to the tanned male who looked stressed.

"Stay back. I think I'll attack you if you come any closer," Kise smiled softly standing up. He put his hands on the others shoulders and straddled his hips. Slowly he captured his lips but Aomine pushed him back. "Don't. If you tease me I don't know what I'll do," Kise rested his head on Aomine's shoulders holding the male close to his chest.

"I love you Daiki, you big idiot," Kise laughed pushing Aomine onto the couch and capturing his lips once again.

Kuroko had invited Akashi into his bedroom to allow the two to chat while they got some alone time, so that Aomine could finally make a move on the blonde male, he was now standing at the door peeking onto his friends as they fought with their tongues. Kuroko blushed but that didn't stop his hand from subconsciously reaching down into his boxers and taking a hold of his stiffening length.

Slowly but surely he began to pump the musle while his eyes were glued to his friends as pale arms wrapped securely around the larger's neck as their bodies twisted to get comfortable. The tanned male lying down allowing Kise to crawl on top, their mouths still locked together in a fierce and heated kiss.

Kuroko felt his stomach tighten, feeling near climax from watching such an erotic scene, though it could have easily been seen as simply kissing, though their kisses would be better behind closed doors and away from the publics eyes.

The brunette felt his stomach tighten as he came, his semen spurting over the floor as he let off a large moan at the feeling. Aomine and Kise turned to see a very embaressed Kuroko with his trousers low and dick out.

The brunette went a deep red realising what he had just done and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat on the toilet seat, bright red in the face. He just jerked off to his best friend making out with his boyfriend. Why did he get so hard from that? He wasn't into either male.

A large banging startled Kuroko from his thoughs, "Tetsu! Let me in!" Aomine demanded loudly his fist belting on the door, "I just want to talk," He continued. The tanned male took his arm away from the door and said softly, "Come on pal. Just let me in. I wanna talk,"

Kuroko got up and unlocked the door and allowed Aomine in before re-locking the door and taking a seat back on the toilet. The ace of Teiko sat in front, on his knees and looked to the very red Kuroko, "Me and Kise aren't angry. Akashi maybe but I'm not," Kuroko hid his face in his hands.

"I wasn't even aware I was doing it. I'm sorry," Aomine sighed softly and ruffled his head slowly. He smiled back at him sincerely then shook it his head.

"We are not bothered. I've jerked off to you and Akashi making out before. It's like watching porn but is real. The noises are real and it's not fake love. Kise spotted me doing what you did and we spoke. It was back in middle school when that happened. Come on, let's head out," Kuroko stood up but was to shaken to move.

"I barely masturbate. I've never masturbated over Akashi but I've masturbated for two of my friends. I feel like I have betrayed him," Aomine grinned evily.

"Then the next time you have sex, play with yourself in front of him," Kuroko blushed but nodded his head. The two stepped out to find Akashi and Kise standing in the hallway. Akashi held his arms out and Kuroko rushed into them being pulled into a loving embrace.

"Tokyo versus the ravens are on," Kuroko was led into the living room and took a seat beside Akashi while Kise and Aomine sat beside each other. The TV was already on but it was on pause. Kuroko brought out a book and leaned back on the couch putting his feet over Akashi's lap who also was reading a book.

Both were capable of watching the game and reading. Aomine went into to fridge and found a large pack of beer and took them out before dealing them out. Kuroko took one along with Kise, Akashi was persuaded by Kuroko to drink it.

Half time came and Kuroko was deep within in his book when Akashi glanced to see what he was reading. He noticed that it was a manga in where two guys were having sex, "Shh," Kuroko whispered as he continued to read.

Akashi crawled on top of Kuroko and moved the book away to stare into his eyes and softly caressed his cheek before planting a small kiss on his lips, "Imma sowwy," Kuroko muttered into Akashi's lips.

"I'll spank you later," Akashi grinned evilly pulling back to look at him. Kuroko shook his head, nuzzling into Akashi's neck.

"So you have never masturbated over me?" Kuroko shook his head, kissing his neck to make the blow softer. Akashi frowned then grabbed Kuroko's hand and gently placed it over his own groin and got him to rub his hand over him.

"I have masturbated to you, a few times,"

"Seijuro. Just because I haven't masturbated over you. You are always on my mind. Just because I don't do indecent things, I am always thinking of you," He confessed pressing his hand on the growing bulge of his lover.

"Really?" He asked with a smile. Kuroko nodded then ruffled his hair softly.

"Always," The two seperated and went into their previous positions. They were all settled comfy when the door rang. Aomine got up and answered it, Nigou barking angrily at the door. Aomine picked him up and opened the door to revel Kagami.

"Yes?" Aomine asked raising an eyebrow to the red head. His hand slipped from the frame and he moaned lightly from it failing.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you the alcohol police?" Kagami laughed and watched as the tanned male held the door open for him. "We're watching the ravens versus tokyo and are drinking. Get in," Kagami took his shoes off and followed Aomine inside.

It was the first time he had ever been in his friends house. His house was very modern, with cream halls with various pictures on the wall. He walked into the living room to see a flat screen on the left wall and on the right and in front of Kagami was two leather brown couches harbouring two more people. Beside the right couch was a white recliner that had magazines piling on it. There was a glass coffee table in the centre with various cans on top.

Aomine moved the magazines from the recliner and offered Kagami to sit down, "Want a beer? We have five left?" Kagami bit his lip never having it before. Kuroko handed him his own beer which was half full.

"Try it and if you don't like it you don't have to drink it. But if you do you can have it," Kagami took a sip from the toxic, bitter drink with a scowl trying to determine if he liked it or not. "So?" Kuroko asked raising an eyebrow to his friend who was still determining if he did like it.

"I'm not to sure about it," He confessed. Kuroko sat up putting his manga on Akashi's chest who happily cuddled into it. He stood in front if his friend and frowned.

"Would you like something else to drink. I won't force you. Come with me," Kagami followed Kuroko into his kitchen. "Take a look. If you want to eat anything or drink anything just take it,"

"Oi Tetsu...can you put on some chips," Kuroko went into the freezer took the bag of chips out and peeked his head out the door, "Anyone else want some on?" Kise nodded along with Akashi. Kuroko put them into the oven and saw Kagami who helped himself to a green tea. He returned to his seat to watch the game that had resumed. Kuroko hung his head out the door to watch the game. He took a seat on Aomine's lap, as he was closest to the door to the kitchen.

One of the tokyo players dunked and Aomine and Kise stood up in amazement from watching such a thing while Kuroko and Akashi remained seated, though Kuroko was thrown onto the arm as Aomine stood up in happiness, "Fuck you ravens," they laughed gleefully before sitting back down.

Kuroko huffed before walking back over to the kitchen took the chips out and separated them into different dishes. He even made a plate for Kagami and brought out some tomato sauce. He handed the plates out even to the shocked Kagami who gracefully took it and watched as Kuroko took his original seat on the sofa with a plate to share between the two smaller males.

"Thanks for the food," Akashi smiled before taking a bite of a chip slowly watching the ravens make a three pointer. It was extremely close and it was anyones game. Kagami turned to Aomine and Kise who were talking quietly about the game while Kuroko was leaning on Akashi watching the game intensely.

"Taiga is Seirin going to the game on saturday?" Kagami frowned. During practice after school there was a game they were invited to go and then they'd meet the players afterwards. The game was supposed to be a great deal and was held at Tekio school as they had a stadium and people could watch. The game was also to be televised. The teams were unknown but it was apparently a big deal like it was some professional team.

"Er yeah. How did you know?" Kagami looked to the red head who was putting chips into his shadows awaiting mouth before putting some in his own.

"Rakuzan has been invited to go as well. From what I know it's all of our schools, Kirisaki daichi, Josei, Fudaka Sougou, Seihou, and Senshinkan. There is quite a lot of teams to stay back," Kagami nodded.

"Are you aware of who is playing?" Akashi shook his head.

"Unfortunately I do not. I do know that it is mandatory for us to attend," That was a lie. He knew who was playing, he even knew the line up. He also knew who the other team would be. It was the uncrowned generals. He got a call earlier telling them that Teppei and the others were aware that they were going to play and that they must attend.

Akashi was already dealing with how to overcome his own team mates though his skills were above that of his team-mates. He had told Kuroko that it would be different and he was correct. Unlike his own team, he would not abandon them as with the six of them they were sure to win and Aomine was able to go into the zone if the game did become to much of a challenge.

"Well...I'll guess we'll see you there," Akashi nodded his head slowly hiding the grin on his face as he indeed would see him...on the court of course.

The game continued and of course Tokyo won to everyone's delight, though Kuroko and Aomine were completely out of it to really know, "Kurokochhi...does it hurt?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow confused to what 'it' was? "I mean sex...does it hurt. You know you're way?"

Kuroko frowned before laughing uncontrollably. His laughter was very cute and intoxicating, even Kagami was chuckling for no reason at all, "Why would it hurt? Every other male doesn't worry. I'm sure Kagami-kun doesn't worry nor does Daiki," he laughed more.

Kise stared at his friend confused. Was Kagami gay as well? But Daiki was included was Aomine going to bottom, "Ryota you seem to be really confused. Tetsuya tops, he's only bottomed once and they enjoy being in the position that are in now," Akashi explained watching as Kise's eyes widened from shock.

"Y-He bottoms! Really?! I thought he's be more dominating?" Kise bit his lip from half insulting Akashi in front of his face.

"He finds it sexy when I top and take charge," Kuroko confessed. Aomine smirked evilly.

"Shame for him since your thrusts couldn't even do justice," Kuroko began tearing up at that unable to control his emotions.

"Fuck you! Fuck you Daiki!" he hissed angrily storming away into his bedroom and slamming the door shut. Akashi stood up and turned to Aomine who was looking very guilty.

"You have five seconds to cheer him up...or you won't see that game on saturday," Aomine got up and ran into his bedroom to find him crying into his pillow. The tanned male walked over slowly and patted his head.

"Tetsu...I was joking...ugh," he scratched the back of his head not really good with cheering him up. "Why did that joke hurt so much? Are you worried that you aren't good in bed?" Kuroko wiped his eyes, a slight red dusting over his cheeks.

"Can you keep a secret?" Aomine nodded his head wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder bringing him in close. "I'm not too big...I don't know if Seijuro feels good when we have sex? Do I make him feel good?" He whispered softly.

Aomine sat there patting his friends backs, unsure on what to say and decided to ask, "Let me see him?" Kuroko looked to his friend unsure but pulled down his boxers but stopped.

"Let...let me see yours as well," Aomine unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his boxers and brought out his cock. He turned to see Kuroko still bringing himself out but was memorised by his own that he didn't bring 'him' out. Aomine reached down and carefully took the smaller cock out and sat it comfortably on 'his' owners lap.

"Can I?" Kuroko reached forward and with Aomine's agreement took a hold of the darker and larger cock. "Would this be counted as cheating?" Aomine shook his head.

"If you get me hard then that's when we draw the line. Listen..." Aomine scratched the back of his head, his eyes glued to his friends smaller cock. "How big do you go when hard, on me?" Kuroko looked to his own then measured with his hand adding another inch into the measurement and putting it onto his friends.

"Tetsuya," he barely used his full name but felt like he needed to, "Akashi loves your dick...you went 9 times. Ask him yourself if you pleasure him well. Akashi is- you know what never mind. Gonna put the big guy to bed," he pulled up his trousers and lay down on the bed and watched as Kuroko joined him and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Akashi picked up all the cups and glasses and rubbish from the table and took them into the kitchen to clean. He did the dishes requesting that Kise was to dry them and Kagami was to put them away.

Kagami nodded walking into the kitchen to see a picture of Kuroko and Aomine. Kuroko was on his friends shoulders. There was also a picture of Akashi and Kuroko in cat ears and had their hands to their mouth like a cat.

"Didn't know either one of you were in to posing like that," he grunted as he put away the cups into their designated area. Akashi looked at the picture before nodding his head slowly.

"The picture is of no concern to you. What me and my ex-team did in middle school are of no concern of yours," Kise noticed the blush forming on their captains face and smiled softly previously unaware that their tyrant of a captain could even feel embarrassment. "I think you should leave. It's getting late," Akashi turned to the darker red head before showing him out of the door.

When he was finally gone, Akashi strolled down the landing with Nigou behind him and tiptoed into his lovers room to find him curled up with Aomine. Taking a deep breath he crawled over and joined Kise in the queen sized bed who was pouting, "We haven't even slept together, how does Kurokocchi get to sleep with him," Ignoring Kise's whines, Akashi leaned over the blonde and gently kissed his own boyfriends cheek, a hand caressing his cheek.

"Mmm...Sei," Kuroko moaned out slowy opening his eyes with a few blinks to adjust to the some what brighter room. Kuroko when seeing his loving boyfriends face, wrapped his skinny arms around his neck and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

Akashi smiled and made the soft kiss even more passionate, his tongue brushing against his lower lip. Kuroko happily opened his mouth, his hands lowering to cup his ass while the red head was over Akashi.

He dipped his hands under his waist band and grabbed a plump cheek while his other hand was around his side, "Kurokocchi. He's lying over me here. Get your hands out," Kise whined. Kuroko ignored the cries from Kise as he moaned deeply into the tongue that was fighting against his own.

"Come over," Akashi lay back, Kuroko following, stepping over Kise to cuddle in with his boyfriend. Kise moved over to cuddle in with Aomine feeling slightly nervous to do so. Aomine woke up and brought Kise into his body, his arms wrapping around his waist while his chin rested on the top of his head.

"Good night, Ryota," Aomine purred before all four of them fell asleep in the queen sized bed.

* * *

**ATTENTION**

**I'm not getting a lot of reviews, so for this story to continue I'll start writing when I get to 20+ reviews, (which would mean 7 reviews for this chapter) I want to know what you guys think. This story has 41 followers and I'm only getting 2 reviews each chapter.**

**I have a question for you guys, do you think I should 'fix' my story? Do you think my Akashi is OCC. I can change the way he speaks if people ask for it.**

**next chapter: Kagami and the stripper**

**Anyway 20 reviews then I'll start writing again.**


	8. Chapter 8

"GET UP!" Akashi yelled to his sleeping boyfriend who refused to wake. He couldn't see Kuroko, he was just a lump of comforters, with a top of blue hair. He watched as the comforter slug moved and the mop of blue hair disappeared as if it was being swallowed by the slug.

"Imma not going," the slug spoke with a hiss. Maybe it was a snake. Akashi sighed nodding his head. He was dressed in his Seirin uniform and was looking very smart, his hair was more combed back than usual.

"At least let me kiss you good bye," he walked over and sat beside the snake and watched as the blue top of hair emerged from it's mouth before Kuroko's head was regurgitated. He still had his eyes shit tight and was scowling. Akashi smiled and kissed his nose then his mouth.

"I'll see you later then. I love you. Daiki is staying with you. I'll see you later then," he turned round and heard the floor boards creek and the sound of the comforter flying off. He felt a pair of arms around his chest.

"Stay for a bit. I'll make you feel good...come on...lie on the bed," Akashi turned round shaking his head.

"I'll see you later. I love you. Be good," he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and captured his lips. He heard the door creak open to Kuroko's room but their lips remained on the others as they moved their lips with each other. Kuroko pushed against him more, grinding against his hips, earning a low moan from his lover.

Kuroko took the opportunity to dart his tongue into his mouth and brought them back onto the bed, their mouths still connected. Akashi was trying to resist straddling his hips. His legs were off the bed and he was holding the temptation to straddle him and grind into him, though he could feel him getting seriously aroused by his lover in his mouth.

Akashi pulled away when he felt like he wouldn't be able to control himself if they continued, "I'll see you around," he kissed his cheek softly before walking out with Kise who had came into the room looking for his bag. They didn't get a Seirin bag so they continued to use their own bag, which made them stand out a bit.

Kuroko walked to the door when he heard it ring and saw Fudaka standing there with a smile, "I know you aren't coming, but we decided to walk with your friends if that was alright," Kuroko nodded and pushed Kise and Akashi out, getting a sneaky grope of his ass before he left.q

"Oi," Akashi laughed before gently putting his foot against his crotch and kicking him away, "Go do something productive," he smiled then walked out with Kise and Fudaka and the other first years.

Kuroko got dressed in casual clothes that consisted of a blue and white stripy top with a shirt over with brown kayak jeans that stopped above his ankles and some blue pump type shoes. He grabbed a bag that had a certain outfit and went out with Aomine to the gym.

Kuroko changed into the outfit which happened to be a karate white uniform, with white top and bottoms. His were sleeveless so it showed of his milky white skin, the only dark colour being the black sash around his waist.

Aomine got dressed in a similar attire, though his had sleeves and he had a blue obi around his waist. The tanned male walked over and bowed to the bluentte who returned the gesture before rushing towards him sticking his foot out to kick him off his feet.

Kuroko had been practicing Karate since he was a child and was clearly a master, with the belt around his waist. He preferred basketball than karate but was extremely talented at the sport. Kuroko had then got Aomine into karate when they became friends while Aomine got Kuroko into snowboarding, Aomine's second favourite sport.

Aomine was still not as good as Kuroko indicated by the blue tie around his waist but he was doing very well not to be beaten. Kuroko was going easy on him, trying not to hurt his friend, as they had the game against The Uncrowned Kings the next again day.

Kuroko got Aomine to the ground and they stopped when they heard someone clap behind them. They turned to see a blonde female, who had dark circles under her eyes. She had golden brown eyes and was wearing a tight blue sports bra and tight latex purple shorts.

"Hey sexy," she purred to the two while leaning on the door frame. Aomine grinned widely at seeing her.

* * *

Akashi was training hard with Fudaka and Furihara teaching them some techniques. It was the last activity then they could go home. He really hoped that his boyfriend got up and did something productive instead of lying around.

He didn't want to think about him lazing around with Daiki. He should be the one lazing in bed with him, but he enjoyed school and wanted to attend as well as scout for the new members for generations of miracles.

He was almost certain who they were picking though, he would have a different role as his current role with his boyfriend was taken. He took a deep breath then watched as Fudaka's jaw dropped as he stared at the door. He turned to see Kuroko all sweaty in his Karate uniform and Aomine in the same.

He noticed the blonde female from behind and smiled, "Kuroko who's the female?" Riko asked marching over. She was stunned to see the female, very tall, almost a model in a small red dress and dark red lipstick. She strode over to Kise and stood beside him leaning on his shoulder.

"This is Kyoko, she's a stripper that I am acquainted with...if you get what I mean," Kuroko walked over to Akashi and smiled softly as he grinned back. He reached up and pushed the blue hair that stuck to his face out of the way.

"You stink," he smiled. Kuroko blushed and looked away. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. He looked into his eyes and saw how red he was and laughed. "You're sick minded, you know that," he laughed. He always knew what Kuroko thought about.

He was thinking of bathing together and hoping that it would pick up into something more. Kyoko walked over to Kagami with a smile and sat him down on the bench, "Ever been to a strip club?" She asked purring softly while leaning in closer to his face, her breast hanging out a bit.

Kise turned round to look at Aomine and walked over to talk to him quietly. Kyoko took Kagami's hands and put it on her hips and slipped them to her firm ass. She straddled his hips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Why have you never been to one. Come on speak to me," she purred into his ear. Kagami was very flustered finding it hard to speak with such a beautiful woman sitting on his lap. His hands subconsciously squeezed her ass, earning a moan from the woman.

"Wanna go further?" She whispered into his ear. Kagami nodded his head slowly unsure of what he was doing. Kyoko stood up when she felt him get harder her leg. She stood up and walked over to Kuroko and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He dug into his pocket and handed her a few yen bills and she smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart. Tetsuya and Daiki put me up to that. You're a sweet child and all but I am saving myself for someone special. Ni-chan you can turn round," she smiled and Kise turned round with a scowl.

"NI-CHAN!" Kagami yelled. Kise nodded along with Kyoko. She got money off Akashi and Aomine and kissed their cheeks lovingly.

"Kuroko you bastard!" Kagami screamed while he held his hands over his crotch from the boner he had sustained from the beautiful female sitting on his lap. Kyoko walked over and sat beside Kagami and took his hands and cupped her own over his crotch.

"Sorry sweetie. You are very sexy. I'd do you. I don't say that often but I would," The girl kissed his cheek softly and then kissed his neck. "I'm sorry, am I being forward?" She asked softly. Kagami nodded his head softly but said nothing to her.

"Daiki have you hooked up yet?" She asked looking to her brothers lover. Aomine nodded his head and grinned. "Gonna lose your virginity Saturday then?"

"I'd like to think so," Aomine laughed. Kise stood behind shaking his head.

"You just want to fall into the moment. Tetsuya, how did you lose yours?" She asked.

"Er...it was like a month ago. We were fooling around and I decided to go all the way...or then the hotel yesterday would be my first," he smiled. Kyoko laughed happily clapping her hands together.

"I'm so happy for you," she looked down to her phone and saw that she had a phone call, "Ne-chan. I'm sorry. I'll come now. I have my uniform. Hey...guess what," she laughed happily into her phone.

There was silence as the other sister replied.

"I've found the love of my life. He's so hot. He really is. He's so sweet as well. I'll bring him home some day," She hung up and nibbled at Kagami's neck hearing moans of pleasure.

"Wanna go out? My brother's got himself a boyfriend...so has my sister...well no I'm not asking because I need one. I like you a lot...I'll text you later," She kissed his lips before stripping into her underwear. Kagami blushed at the sight of her, she was so sexy. Aomine threw her, her bag and watched as she put on a nurses uniform.

She kissed the Miracles on the cheek before leaving. Kuroko walked over to the bashful Kagami and smiled, "Have I gotten myself a girlfriend?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah. When I was at Kise's house, we thought that you'd work with Kyoko. She's hot and super sexy but she's also really deep and stuff. She's amazing. I'd date her but...bro code and I'm gay and love my boyfriend," Kuroko smiled to Akashi softly. He loved hearing when his boyfriend said he loved him. It always made his heart skip a beat.

"Wait. Kise...you have a boyfriend?" The blonde blushed but nodded his head happily. Fudaka bit his lip then whacked Aomine in the arm who blushed as well looking down.

"You should be a detective. Really," Kuroko laughed to Fudaka.

"Erm...is all the miracles dating someone?" Kagami asked and they all nodded their heads. All the miracles looked to Murasakibara before laughing realising who he was with.

"Ouch," Kuroko laughed along with Kise and Akashi. Kagami looked to Kise and stood up and walked over to him.

"Can I date your sister?" He asked. Kise nodded his head.

"She seems to really like you. Though I will- me and Da...Danichi will beat the crap out of you?" Kagami looked Kuroko confused.

"Danichi is Kise's boyfriend. He's in the same year as Sosuke?" Kagami looked at him again confused. "Sosuke is my boyfriend," Akashi turned in to Fudaka and whispered.

"I actually feel jealous," he whispered and Fudaka laughed happily at the comment. Kuroko turned to face his lover and smiled softly.

"Sosuke huh? Can I meet him someday or see a picture of him," Kuroko smiled nodding his head.

"You'll meet him soon. Probably saturday or sunday," Kuroko smiled to his friend. He did seem to be very interested in his boyfriend, all though he did know him. To him, he was a raging psychopath with no emotions. He was evil and was over powering and bossy. But that wasn't it. He was so much more and he was hardly ever a raging psycho path, that's only when basketball is involved.

Kuroko walked over to Akashi and watched as he looked him up and down. He took his black tie off of him and put it in his lovers hair and made it into a bow, "How sweet. Such a pretty girl you are," he laughed joyfully. Kuroko didn't try to take it out of his hair. He didn't mind all to much.

Aomine was talking with Fudaka quietly while Furihara and Kawahara hid behind Teppei while the two spoke happily, both of them erupting in laughter. Furihara bravely walked over to Aomine who was shocked by the action. The first years had problems trying to talk to him so he was quite proud that he walked over.

"Hiroshi, how are you so comfortable talking to these people?" He asked quietly looking down at the ground.

"I am a first year to you know," Aomine pouted for feeling that he wasn't able to interact with people the same age as him. Aomine walked over to Kise and Midorima who was also with Murasakibara and the four sat beside Akasni and Aomine observing the guys, "Have you decided who will join us?" Akashi whispered to the group. It was already decided before they left but they would have still to be fair to everyone else.

* * *

**Next chapter is the game. I didn't get as many reviews but I don't care. I want to continue so I will, though reviews do make me happy.**


End file.
